Of Siths and Sailors
by WDCain Man
Summary: Darth Maul is approached by Lord Sidious for a new mission with three objectives. Objective One: Kill a god. Objective Two: Destroy an army. Objective Three: Protect Sailor Moon!
1. The Mission Objective

From: WDCain Man  
Subject: [Sailor Moon/Star Wars][FanFic] Darth Maul: Of Siths and Sailors

_**Disclaimer:**_ Darth Maul and Sidious are trademark of Disney and Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi. So all characters belong to their respected owners.

I wrote this out of three reasons. Number one was that I always wanted to see how the Scouts would act if they went up against someone who only cared about completing their mission and not whining about how they have no choice in the matter (unlike the whiny Uranus and Neptune in Sailor Moon S). The second reason was that I couldn't find a single fic where Darth Maul meets Sailor Moon. Third, I've read stories where it's always the good guys who beats the bad guys, and I thought it be pretty cool if the villain decided to solve the problem instead of the hero.

The time frame for this story is between the Darth Maul comic series and the "Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter" book and just before "Sailor Moon S: The Movie", so it's around Christmas time.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Of Siths and Sailors**_

_**Part One:**_

_**The Mission Objective**_

**XXXXXXX**

On the planet Corusant, capital of the Galactic Republic, deep within the shadows, lies a building unlike any other. At first glance, it looked to be nothing more than a twelve story, run-down, old manor. All of its windows were boarded up with wooden planks; the door closed with a simple chain-lock. Only the most educated security counselors would find that the manor was decked out in the most advance security measures that would even put even the defenses of the Galactic Senate Hall to shame: Infer red, psychometric detection, x-ray proofed, and somehow had shielding that kept the Jedi from detecting the dark power within.

Despite these security measures, there were some foolish enough to attempt to brake in and see what the odd building held. Those that broke end were never seen again. Mourning family members tried calling the police, or even better, the Jedi to come and investigate the haunting building. But none would ever come. The Jedi couldn't investigate without the Senate's consent and the Senate could not order an investigation without probably cause, and the police would never report on any of the disappearances going on there. No cops would show up because the Chief of Police forbidden anyone to go there. The Chief would not send any cops because one day he simply received a letter ordering him to never go there along with his weekly bribe.

Despite his high position, the Chief had no idea who and why he was ordered never to visit the mysterious building, but he was not foolish enough to defy the orders. Even through the Chief was a man of great power and position, he knew when he was given orders, he was to follow them completely.

Deep within this secluded manor, pass the infer-red alarm beams and automated robot guards, through an eight inch titanium door, and sitting on a thrown of cold steel was a man unlike any other man. In front of him, several miniature television screens flickered with images: one from the Jedi temple, another showing the incompetent Senate unknowingly putting his plans into motion for the trade blockade for Naboo, and the final one showing what is transpiercing on the Nemoidian battle cruiser. The weak Nemoidians were fighting amongst themselves once again. This time it was about whither or not they should use cheaper droids in their army.

Sidious gave a tired sigh. If it weren't for the fact that using the weak Trade Federation was the fastest way to accomplish his plans, he would have destroyed them long ago. However, despite their incompetence, they were the easiest to be persuaded into attacking Naboo, thus finally putting his plans into motion. The man known only as Darth Sidious made no motion of satisfaction. Since he began his quest of conquest, he knew that he would one day accomplish his goals. But even with victory already certain, he would only rest once he had conquered all.

The Sith Lord was thinking. In his type of business, one must treat everything as one would a game of chess: Always planning three or four moves ahead of time and plan for the future. Planning on what his next move should be, he finally decided on the course to should take. He stood up and prepared the necessary arrangements for the carnage that his apprentice was about to unleash on the city of Juuban. It would be a safe bet that his apprentice's genocidal rampage would at least range into the hundreds and the cost of the destruction would easily be in the millions. Once the young Sith had accomplished his mission, Sidious would be free to implement the final phase of his plan. But first, Darth Maul must be given his orders.

**XXXXXXX**

Deep within a chamber within the fortress of the Sith, Darth Maul was meditating. Eight hours had passed since he had started the exercise. A true Sith understood that it is imperative that one must train both mind and body to their maximum in the use of the Force. Darth Sidious had been many things to Maul: A teacher above all else. All his life, Sidious had been instructing his ward in the ways of the Force and the power that it gave him.

Maul remembered once, back when he had just started his training, when his master stood surrounded by a dozen deadly assassin's that he had brought in to prove a point to young Maul. Twelve of the deadliest beings in the galaxy, all of which had accomplished the feat of killing a Jedi. They all circled around Sidious ready to kill their target with the prize of one million Republic credits going to the one who delivered the death blow.

Maul looked on in wonder at his master's opponents: Two robot androids with pinpoint firing accuracy, they could shoot a thin laser beam though the center of a coin sixty yards away. Two cyber enhanced Wookies with enough strength to tear though the hull of a battle cruiser. Four lizard-like hunters whose talons could rip a Hoth Wampa apart for their dinner stood next to the Wookies. The last beings were the most deadly: Four of the deadly Nightsisters from Dathomir, all skilled in the use of the dark side of the Force. All of them had their weapons posed and ready at Sidious. With a nod from Sidious, they launched their attack.

Maul's first impulse was to come to the aid of his master, but after watching Sidious maneuvering around all their attacks and appearing twenty feet behind them in a second, Maul realized all he would do was just get in the way. They kept coming after their target, never being able to land a single scratch upon Sidious. Again and again, they slashed, blasted, and tried to finish him off. But all of their efforts were in vain, with Sidious appearing from one place to another. Maul was memorized as he watched Darth Sidious maneuver without even lifting his feet. Sidious had such control over the Force, that he was able to use it to propel his body with grace that enable him to easily avoid any blows. His opponent's were getting angry as the wizard continued to glide around all of their attacks. The way Sidious was able to avoid their strikes with such ease that it was if he could see into the future. Which Maul believed was what his master was precisely doing.

The droids broke away from the group to gain some distance from the one they were hired to kill. Their emotion circuits were almost buzzing with glee at the thought of the money they would receive. They fired several consecutive blasts, hoping to finish Sidious off quickly. But to their dismay, the blast impacted against some invisible shield that protected their target. Their sensors were confused; they could not detect any shield generators on their target's person. How was he able to conjure up an invisible force field?

Without turning to face them, Sidious extended the Force to take a hold of their bodies and cause their blasters to fire on and kill two of the Nightsisters than turning to destroy the two robots. Taking command of his dark power, the Sith Lord lifted the droids off the ground and kept them hovering a full twenty feet in midair. All of the other attackers stared at the scene along with Maul. For the first time in months, the Sith Apprentice was taken surprised. This was the first time he had ever witnessed his master in combat before. As the two droids dangled in the air, Sidious willed the two helpless puppets to collide and ended any threat they represented. All without the slightest movement.

After the amazing deed was done, Sidious ignited his red energy lightsaber, lowered the deadly weapon where the tip was just an inch over the ground and began to concentrate a blast of pure Darkforce energy. After a second of concentration, Sidious lifted his weapon over his head, which caused a geyser of Darkforce lighting to erupt from the ground around Sidious, spreading forty feet in diameter and raising over a hundred yards in the air. Even though the energy was snow white, everyone present could feel the darkness emanating from it. The four lizard hunters were incinerated by the energy whirlwind; all that remained of them was four burnt out husks. The same goes for the burnt out Cyber-Wookies: their cyber-enhanced limbs were slags of melted metal and wires.

The two remaining Nightsisters froze in their place after seeing the power of their opponent. Looking to each other and with a nod shared between the two, they decided to launch one last effort, hoping to kill their opponent. Placing their swords in their back in their holders, the two witches began powering up a Darkforce lighting attack of their own. Sidious didn't even bother to show a change of expression at the build-up of power. Before the Nightsisters could release their blasts, Sidious decided that it was time to finish Maul's lesson.

Without even a twitch of an eye, the Nightsisters were bound and unable to move by invisible, unbreakable bonds. The two witches froze not only due to the bonds, but also because they just figured out that their "target" was really a Sith Lord and had made them all into his targets. With the last opponents beaten, Sidious decided to remove the last two pests.

With an emotionless nod, the bonds crushed the two remaining Nightsisters bones into bits of powder. After the bonds were dissolved, two corpses fell to the ground, not unlike a bag of rotten meat would. Without even making a fist, Darth Sidious murdered all twelve of his opponents. All in all, the massacre had only lasted a minute.

Young Maul looked upon his master with awe, finally seeing the power of the dark side. He bowed his head as his master approached, and in a raspy voice Sidious questioned his student. "What was the point of this, my young apprentice?"

"To prove that strength of numbers can never over come the dark side," answered Maul without a moment's hesitation.

"Excellent, my young apprentice," replied Sidious with a satisfied nod. "Remember, a true master of the dark side can overcome any opponent."

"Yes, my master."

**XXXXXXX**

The Sith apprentice showed no emotion, only respect, as his master approached. Kneeling before him, Maul waited for his master's commands.

"I have a mission for you, my young apprentice," spoke the evil Sith Lord.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"You will prepare yourself for a journey," Sidious spoke.

"Are we to reveal ourselves to the Jedi?" asked Maul with a sense of agitation to his voice.

"Not yet," answered Sidious. At times like this, Sidious wondered if he had install too much hated for the Jedi in his apprentice. His hatred gave Maul strength, but he worried that it may have made him reckless. "Follow me."

Maul nodded and followed his master to the Sith Infiltrator. Down the corridors they walked while Darth Sidious explained the details of the mission. "On the planet Earth, there exist an entity know as Bastet, commonly known as Bast, she was once called the Egyptian goddess of cats. However, none of those mythical entities were in fact gods. They were just demons with ties to large quantities of power. Exercise caution Lord Maul, just because they can be killed does not mean it will be an easy task." Sidious spoke the last sentence without any emotion, to him, he was just giving Darth Maul a warning. "Bast is planning to take over the galaxy with the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal."

Maul listened to every word that his master said. He had always hated his history lessons but he had to admit that the knowledge did come in handy. The last he had heard, the crystal was lost after the fall of the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom. Many armies from lowly despots to the mighty Jurian fleet had searched long and hard for the incredible weapon but none were able to find it. "Do you wish for me to acquire the crystal, Master?"

"No. The crystal is currently in the hands of the reincarnated Princess Serenity, leader of the legendary Sailor Scouts. Yes, my apprentice, they do exist. Soon I shall acquire that awesome weapon, but now I am content to allow the moon princess to hold it. While I prepare for the conquest of all, Sailor Moon will use the crystal to dispose of lesser threats. I am far too busy with the invasion of Naboo to waste time dealing with insignificant threats such as that incompetent Beryl if she was still alive. However, the Scouts will not be able to defeat Bast and her army, the Feliner Clan. The Moon Princess is young and nieve, Bast will find taking the crystal from her to be child's play." Without changing his tone, Sidious continued. "You are to head to the planet Earth and disrupt Bast's plans for conquest while protecting the princess and her Sailor Scouts."

The Sith Apprentice said nothing. He was trained for any and all types of missions: Ranging from spying and assignation to protection. The Sith were versatile, able to adapt to whatever they are up against. As both master and apprentice approached the Sith Infiltrator, Sidious gave Maul another warning. "Do you understand what I am saying, Darth Maul? You are to face a physical force of nature. Bast and her followers have destroyed armies of other demons and godlings. Her strength is enough to decimate the entire droid army of the Trade Federation. You will be one being against an order that has existed for thousands of years."

"Do you wish for Bast and all her followers destroyed?" asked Maul without a second thought.

"Wipe them out," hissed the Sith Master. "All of them."

"Yes, my master." Maul responded as he boarded the Infiltrator. As the ship took off for its destination, Darth Sidious left the hanger to continue his invasion for Naboo, fully confident in Maul's abilities to accomplish his mission.

_End chapter one..._

**XXXXXXX**

Pretty ironic that the villain is the one protecting the hero, isn't it. I think my quality of writing has been doing pretty well. Hope you liked the action scene. The "DarkForce Raising" technique Sidious used was inspired by the Hinyu Shoten Ha from Ranma 1/2. Sidious didn't say anything because I'd thought it look pretty stupid for a "silent and hidden" Sith to scream out battle techniques. As the story goes on, I'll be introducing more "Darkforce" techniques into Maul's fighting bag of skills. But don't think he's going to have an easy job to do, Bast and her forces are going to live up to Sidious' warnings.


	2. Preparation For War

From: WDCain Man  
Subject: [Sailor Moon/Star Wars][FanFic] Darth Maul: Of Siths and Sailors

_**Disclaimer:**_ Darth Maul and Sidious are trademark of Disney and Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi. So all characters belong to their respected owners.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Of Siths and Sailors**_

_**Part Two:**_

_**Preparation For War**_

**XXXXXXX**

A small cluster of warehouses stood in the city of Juuban. They were all newly painted and had a massive overhaul and now looked to be quite expensive. The land value had easily doubled from what it was previously worth. However, they weren't in an attractive area. In fact, the surrounding landscape looked downright ugly. Anything on the outside of the chain linked and barbwire fence was dirty and in ruin. The surrounding neighborhood had fallen on horrible times. The buildings were in terrible shape with most of the windows were shattered and patches of the roofs were missing. The only ones who lived there were rats and roaches, years ago the neighborhood was deemed unsuitable to hold families.

The center, however, would be considered as a modern day 'diamond in the rough.' It was overhaul to have a more appealing look to itself. The factory was once a car producing company five years ago but it was closed down after a foreign investor from Egypt bought the company out and fired all eight hundred and seventy two workers around Christmas. Due to the factory buyout hundreds of hard working people lost their livelihood. With so many unemployed workers living near the factory, the neighborhood went straight to hell. First a large number of drug dealings and pimps tried to take over the city, but all of them vanished after a few days. Soon it became so unsafe, that everything in the neighborhood but the factory became a ghost town. None of the cops went there due to the massive disappearances, but in reality the Chief of Police and the Mayor had received rather large Christmas gifts from the owner and president of the "Kitty Incorporated Company."

The center building did not look all that impressive. With its tin siding roof, black-tinted windows, and rusted metal dock doors, it looked just like any of the other buildings in the factory distinct. The inside, however, was a different story. The interior looked like it came from the set of "Cleopatra." The floor was made of smooth gold bricks with golden pillars holding the ceiling over a hundred feet off of the ground. The walls sparkled with a golden glint that brought special attention to the hieroglyphics on them. If one were to read them, they would learn the history of Bast and her followers. Bast and her kittens were worshiped as gods and had great praise given to them. She was contempt to allow the Egyptians to live until Cleopatra had the gull to ignore Bast in favor of her beloved Anthony. After such a disgrace, Bast caused Egypt to burn and be crushed by the Romans.

As someone read them, they would have noticed several new pictures added to the walls. The first new hieroglyphic set was of six women surrounding a boy with ten feathers around him. Two of the women had golden crowns and had two trees protecting them, another two were soldiers of the law, one was a thief, and the last was a scholar of great knowledge. Next, it showed the previous seven in space trying to avenge a fallen grandfather, where they were destroyed by Bast while her minions plundered everything in the scholar's home. The last picture was of a sadden king with two wives hunting down a bounty hunter on a silver ship, whom they had blamed as responsible.

An individual had just finished reading the hieroglyphics. Well, reading wasn't what he did. To be frank, the only thing he ever reads is "Penthouse Theorem." His name was Silvercat, an American, now working for Bast in her takeover of Earth. He was a rather short feline/human hybrid. He stood just less than six feet, which was strange considering that all the other felines were at least six feet four inches tall. Growing up in America, he ate poorly. His diet consisted mostly of Big Macs, pizza, and French fries and he never received the proper nutrition to grow properly. His snow-white fur was bright and shinny, as white as the snow outside. The loose black leather pants and boots nicely completed the ensemble. The only thing that went against his feline hood was that he lost his tail. He got tired of people stepping on it and his tail was such a pain keeping it stuffed in his pants, so he decided to put a rubber-band around it to cut off the blood flow and lose the tail. He wore a loose fitting black leather jacket. The jacket was unzipped; showing off his rather built furry chest and abs. The sleeves went all the way down to his hands, which were covered in form fitting black leather gloves.

"God what I wouldn't give for this dump to have the 'Playboy Channel,'" he spoke in fluent Japanese with a hint of a New York accent.

While Silvercat mused over his surroundings, another feline guard approached him. Silvercat easily guessed that he was one of the personal guards for Bast, straight out of Egypt with the Demon Queen herself. He was a giant, nearly six feet eight inches, weighing over four hundred pounds with most of it in his chest and arms. His color was that of a golden tabby that matched the gold plated helmet and armbands he wore. The only thing covering himself was another piece of gold armor, but this one had the sides missing which only left a stern golden plate reaching down to his knees. In his hands was a golden scepter, with a cat's head molded on the top with two rubies for its eyes. All of Bast's 'personal guards' were all trained in rather 'primitive' styles of combat. Using bo staffs and other Stone Age weaponry was their expertise.

In a deep, guff voice with a heavy accent, he told Silvercat what his mistress had ordered him to. "Lady Bast commands your presence in her chamber."

"Always with the commands," Silvercat said under his breath.

"YES, ALWAYS WITH THE COMMANDS!" Screamed the guard.

Silvercat's head jerked straight up and made a sickening face. He forgot that Bast's personal feline guards had hypersonic hearing just as good as his own.

Deciding to head straight to Bast's room to be more enjoyable than auguring with the guard, Silvercat made a mad dash straight to his destination. After a fifteen second run, he successfully crossed three hundred yards to Bast's chamber. He stopped at the doors that lead to her room. It was pure solid gold, stretching twenty feet straight up with such strength that when closed, even a tank couldn't break it down. To its sides were two twenty foot, golden Siamese cat statues with ruby's in place for their eyes. It was simply magnificent to behold such a treasure. Sadly he couldn't take the time to scope the giant gate out, because he knew how Bast would react if kept waiting. It wasn't pretty. Fortunately he had made it to the gate with time to spear. Unfortunately the door was closed and if he didn't meet Bast in the next few seconds, she was going to take it out of his hide. Literally. There was no doubt in his mind that Bast wouldn't mind having a snow-white tiger rug to sleep on.

After a short moment to gather his strength, he took a good grip on the gate handle and attempted to open it. Sadly, even though he had the strength to rip a truck apart with his bare hands, nothing he could do could budge the door a single inch. The weight of the door had to at least weigh twelve tons, which was about nine tons too much for Silvercat to lift. Once he realized that there was nothing he could do to meet his deadline with Bast. He began wondering if he should aim for her head or heart when she came to skin him. He realized that he wasn't alone. Turning around, he saw who was with him and nearly had a heart attack.

He stood around six foot two, which was still smaller than the average soldier in Bast's clan of cat warriors and was not as buffed up as they were, but Silvercat know better than thinking him weak. He was the strongest of all of Bast's followers. His body was covered with a skintight black fabric that showed off all his muscles, reaching from head to toe. He wore a silver chest plate that matched the silver wristbands going up from his wrists to his elbows with the black fabric still covering his hands. The same black fabric went down his legs where it was covered by sliver, knee high, metal boots that curved around his leg muscles. His feet were connected to the armored boots, which formed metal, cat like feet with claws at the end of the toes. He wore a metal belt buckle with a crooked L with a jagged look to it. The black fabric went up his neck ending at the start of his head, which was a skintight metal helmet. It had no mouthpiece, no holes for breathing. His eyes were covered with silver metal slits that permitted sight. Near the top of the helmet, two demonic silver horns extended nine inches over his head. All in all, he looked scary as Hell.

Everyone in Bast's army knew his identity and power. He was the strongest of all of her followers. He was the Liger, a warrior who could kill a hundred of Bast's Egyptian warriors in a minute. He could destroy the entire city of New York in a day's time. Bast found him when he was a child and trained him in the art of killing, driving his soul away in the process. Even without his incredible strength and speed, his fighting skills surpassed any other fighter on the planet. His loyalty to Bast was unquestionable; he took orders only from her and no one else.

Silvercat had worked with him on a few missions before and never will forget them. On all of them, Liger barely spoke, only talking when he had something important to say. He showed no mercy to any of the people Bast sent him to kill. Silvercat remembered once when Liger was told to go an army base and cause havoc, he actually asked Bast how many she wanted dead. However, working with such an extremist did have one benefit. On every mission the Liger went on, everyone came back alive. When they neared traps, he would warn them. When there was an enemy division up front, he would take point. Because of those facts, even though working with him was terrifying, it was worth it because you knew you would make it back home.

With a grace surpassing any other soldier, Liger walked up to the huge gate, placed a single hand on the handle, and steadily opened the door. Once open, he continued though the door without even acknowledging Silvercat. It took a few seconds before the white furred cat man realized that he could meet Bast now.

After a few seconds of walking, Silvercat met up with Liger in Bast's private chamber. The room looked just like the interior of the factories, with golden floors and hieroglyphics on the walls. The only difference was that in this room there was a huge thrown in the middle of the chamber. In modern terms, it would be considered to be a gold plated couch. Stretching ten feet long with soft, silk pillows to lay on, it had two detailed golden statues of cats by it, not unlike the ones outside the gate. And lying on the pillows was the demon queen of cats known as Bast.

She was a knockout beauty with long, straight, black hair that stopped just past her golden tan shoulders. Her midnight black hair matched the skimpy, black silk top she wore which ended just below her voluptuous breasts. It was amazing how they seemed to bounce whenever she would stretch. The black dress she wore ended just past her knees and had rather long slits in the sides which allowed her shapely thighs and long legs to move without being confined by clothing. Her golden tan skin matched the room perfect along with the single arm bracelet, necklace and tiara that she wore. The only things that suggested that she was a cat were her cat ears, gold furry tail, and her silted feline golden eyes. She had a curvaceous body that a supermodel would kill for. Her face was unblemished with a set of full red lips that her tongue would lick at times. She was as sexy as Liger was intimidating.

Silvercat watched as she arched her back in one of her stretches, just like a cat would. Giving off a yawn, she turned to face them. "Your late Commander Silvercat," she replied in a deep throaty voice.

She said my full name and rank. NOT GOOD! At that moment, Silvercat wonder if he should grab one of the handguns in his jacket (after all, he is from New York) and blow his head off to spare himself the pain but decided against it. Suicide was the coward's way out, but there was no way in Hell he was going to let Bast do what she pleases to him.

He remembered once when he and Bast were watching an 'interrogation' of a traitor. Torture was a more appropriate word. A brown furred ocelot was strapped down to an operating table as two sadistic 'inquisitors' were doing their worst to the guy. Silvercat wasn't sure what bothered him more: the bloody screams and images he was seeing, or the fact that Bast was actually TURNED ON by the site! As the torture scene continued, Silvercat began inching away from the panting Bast. Every scream they heard, the intensity on Bast's face increased. Once she saw an inquisitor use an electric drill, her massive chest began heaving with short, heavy breaths. Finally, after the ocelot recieved a chest incision and had a rib spreader placed inside, the Demon Queen went into ecstasy. Looking around, her eyes fell upon a new recruit, a young cheetah man. Bast grabbed his arm and dragged the poor kid to her bedroom. The next morning, Silvercat stopped by her chamber door to tell her that the traitor had talked. Silvercat would rather have been anywhere than there. After knocking on the chamber door, Bast stepped out wearing a see-through nightgown with a smile on her face; during the briefing he found that she would purr constantly at the good news. But that wasn't what bothered him the most. When she first stepped out, she was licking blood off her fingers!

Silvercat never saw the guard again.

Silvercat was only slightly worried over what she would do to him. Deep down, he knew she wouldn't kill him. She needed his skills too badly just to waste them for being late, but he still dreaded being in the mercy of a total sadist. If it weren't for the five hundred dollars a day paycheck, he would have bolted long ago. Before he could do anything, Bast questioned the Liger. "You had to open the gate for him, didn't you."

Liger nodded.

She turned towards Silvercat, her breasts jiggling as moved. "Well now, it looks like you need to build up some muscles. When you get back, I'll have to set up some more training sessions with Liger here. That should put whip you back into shape."

*Whimper Whimper*

Bast smiled. She always did enjoy looks of fear. "It is time to finish my plan and conquer this planet. With the technology acquired from a previous mission, we'll be able to genetically altered everyone on this planet and turn them into Feliners, my own feline hybrids."

With that, Silvercat kicked off of his fear mode and switched right into violence. We went over the plan a hundred times already! If I hear it one more time, I'm going postal! thought Silvercat with murderous images in his mind.

Bast continued, "...once we get the crystal from the moon princess, I can use its infinite energy supply to augment my power to where all the new Feliners will cower before its might and follow my commands and form a new army. After this planet has fallen into my hand, we shall begin planting sleeper agents onto other planets, slowly conquering them all and increasing my power. Once finished, all the galaxy will be mine!" Bast licked her lips, already tasting the power along with all the new slaves she could play with.

Silvercat had an interesting thought and raised his hand, like he was in school. Bast snapped, "WHAT?!"

"Wouldn't it be easier to use the crystal's power and just place everyone under mind control?"

Bast looked disgusted at this idea. "Where is the glory of ruling over mindless automations? It's better they have free well and know that they are mine!" She screamed at the New York cat man. After a moment, she calmed down and began issuing commands. "Silvercat, I have decided to change the plan to reach my goal faster. Assemble fifty Feliner soldiers and prepare an assault on the Juuban local hospital, specifically the children's wing and kill all present. That will bring the Sailor Scouts there in a panic, making them careless and attacking sloppy."

Silvercat looked at her in horror and without a second of hesitation he spoke, "NO WAY!"

"YOU DARE DEFIE ME?!" She screamed to the Heavens.

Silvercat took a deep breath and explained, "It's one thing going after trained fighters like the Sailor Scouts, but killing sick little kids in a hospital is going too damn far!"

Bast smiled. She preferred having fighters with spirit like that. Someone who would go up against her wouldn't give up in a fight. Silvercat was a warrior, able to do great things with her guidance. May be she just found a new playmate for the night. She looked the cat man up and down with a slight lusting glint in her eyes.

Silvercat got a little edgy. This was the same look Bast had when she took that guard to her bedroom. Silvercat slowly started reaching for his gun, more than ready to blow his head off it looked like she was about to pounce on him.

Bast continued her evaluation of Silvercat. Not a bad choice, but she could certainly do better. He was strong and had a roughness that did appealed to her slightly, even though he was on the short side. Definitely not a mate, but a he would be a good one-nighter. She could easily find a more excitable choice within her army.

Liger would never do, he was her killer. Someone who will do whatever he is order without question. But, despite his fanatical obedience, he could think for himself. She doubted that he ever thought of anything except the battle. Though seeing him destroy that US submarine and kill all hands on board had caused her to look at Liger in a whole new light. The rage, the strength, the hatred. Imagine, he had killed over a hundred soldiers, ruined the lives of all their families back home, just to gain a code machine from the US. Selling that knowledge to the former 'Iron Curtain' had earned her quite a fortune. She still remembered Silvercat's remarks to something about 'U-571,' talking about how much money he'd make going to Hollywood with the story. Despite his quercks, Silvercat was one of the toughest fighters alive.

Bast pushed such thoughts aside, there would be time to get Silvercat in bed later, but right now she had to acquire that awesome weapon. "Very well, go to the hospital. With the Scouts thinking the children are in danger, they will still act reckless. I do not care who you have to kill, bring me the Moon Princess and that crystal!"

Silvercat gave a sigh of relief, going up against Bast was not something he wanted to do.

With an evil grin, Bast decided to teach the upstart a lesson about defying her in front of one of her soldiers. "I was going to send Liger with you, but now I've decided against it." Silvercat gave a sickening choke. "Now don't give me that look. You have fifty Feliner soldiers going with you. That should be more then enough to deal with the Scouts."

Even though the odds were still in Silvercat's favor, he knew having Liger on his side was better than a having a hundred men. He began getting angry but knew better than showing it. The Sailor Scouts were very powerful fighters who had a good deal of experience under their belts. Without any backup, Silvercat's team was going to take heavy casualties. He gave a sad sigh at the thought of the death toll. I wish I had Liger going with me.

Bast than gave Liger his orders. "Liger, you are to stay here and monitor any disturbances that could arise. Lately, I have been sensing a presence, something dark and most elusive, that has existed even longer than me."

That got both Silvercat's and Liger's attention. Something that predated Bast, a demon queen who has lived for over a millennium? Whose guile had fooled the great Washu? And worst of all was that she considered it enough of a threat that she needed Liger?

I really wish I had Liger going with me!

"You have your orders, now go!"

With a slight bow, both Silvercat and Liger departed to accomplish their mission. Once they left the chamber, they separated. Each going off to complete their missions. Liger continued onward to the computer room and see if he could find what it was that Bast was concerned for. The sooner he disposed of this threat, the sooner he could stop worrying over Silvercat's mission. He knew Silvercat could defeat all the Scouts by himself, but wasn't so sure he could handle the presence Bast spoke of. Knowing that if Silvercat failed, all of Bast's plans would come to naught, and that was not to be. His entire life's purpose was to fulfill her goals for the world. With this train of thought, Liger doubled his speed to find out what the threat was and have it done with.

Silvercat, however, was walking down a hallway saying something. Or more precisely, singing something. "You're a mean one, Mrs. Bitch. You really are a heel. You're as cuddly as a cactus and as charming as an eel, Mrs. Bitch. You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel. Just face the music, you're a monster, Mrs. Bitch. Yes you are. Your heart's an empty hole. Your brain is full of spiders; you've got garlic in your soul, Mrs. Bitch. Oh, I wouldn't touch you with a thirty nine and a half foot pole." With a song in his heart and smile on face, Silvercat began to prepare to capture the Silver Imperium Crystal.

**XXXXXXX**

Deep in outer space, nearing the moon, Darth Maul was approaching Earth. He didn't worry about being spotted; his ship had the most advance stealth capacity in the universe. Soon he would accomplish his mission and be one step closer to destroying the hated Jedi. With a cold smile at the thought of all the Jedi dead, Maul descended to Earth and prepared for the hunt of the Feliner Clan. It was foolish for Bast to even think of conquering his master's universe. Sidious was a Sith Lord and it was his destiny to rule all. For Bast's incompetence, her wrist must be slapped... to a pulp!

_End chapter two..._

**XXXXXXX**

Yatta! Yatta! Chapter two is finished! I hope everyone got the feel for the Egyptian environment and the bad guys. Silvercat is the personification of a badass while Liger is the definition of a ninja: silent and deadly. Bast, however, is wickedness incarnate. She only cares about herself and has no problem with ruining an entire community just to get what she wants. And about the song at the end: I just saw Jim Carry's 'The Grinch' before writing this and it is the Christmas season. Regarding that hieroglyphic story near the beginning is with regards to the cast of _Tenchi Muyo_. It's always been one of my favorite sci-fi anime.

Next chapter is where the action picks up with the Scouts going against Silvercat.


	3. Rumble at the Hospital

From: WDCain Man  
Subject: [Sailor Moon/Star Wars][FanFic] Darth Maul: Of Siths and Sailors

_**Disclaimer:**_ Darth Maul and Sidious are trademark of Disney and Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi. So all characters belong to their respected owners.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Of Siths and Sailors**_

_**Part Three:**_

_**Rumble at the Hospital**_

**XXXXXXX**

On a mountain twenty miles south of the city of Juuban, slightly passed midnight, the Sith had arrived. Without a sound given off, or detection by anyone, Maul lands the Sith Infiltrator and disembarked his hidden craft. Once the door opened, he stood there, in his traditional battle outfit with his black cloak and hood on. After taking a few steps out of his ship, the three Dark Eye Probes followed behind their dark master and scattered away. Thus beginning their search for their master's target. There wasn't much doubt that they would not find their targets. Their owner had programmed them to seek out beings of high density, such as Bast's warriors.

Maul waited for a full five hours in meditation, waiting for his information gathers to return. Once the Dark Eye Probes came back, Maul went over the information they had gather. After he had all the facts straighten out, he knew where would be the perfect place to begin his destructive path.

Standing in the middle of a hillside, Maul took out a round object not unlike a pocket watch and touched the button at the top. The side pointed skyward opened up and a fourteen-inch hologram of Darth Sidious appeared.

"Master, all is in readiness," spoke the Sith Apprentice. "The Dark Eye Probes have found a build up of Bast's followers at a hospital. It is obvious that they are setting a trap for the Scouts."

With no change in expression, Sidious spoke. "Excellent. You know what to do, Apprentice. Make certain that our order is not compromised. Even though this planet is unknown to the Galactic Senate, the destruction of Bast might stir the interest of the Jedi."

That name, that accursed name. Maul showed distaste on his face at the mention of that name. And once again Sidious worried that Maul's hatred for the Jedi would make him careless. However, the thought quickly passed. If Maul could harness his hatred, he would grow more powerful. And the more powerful Maul was, the easier it would be to accomplish his mission.

Sidious continued. "Leave nothing that would lead anyone to us, Lord Maul."

"There will be no survivors except the Sailor Scouts," Maul spoke as he bowed his head. Once the hologram vanished, the Sith activated and mounted his hover-bike and headed towards the hospital.

**XXXXXXX**

Within a Shinto temple on Cheery Hill, Rei Hino was fire reading. Her brow was covered in sweat as she saw the images: Countless golden eyes glaring at the Sailor Scouts, their bodies hidden in darkness giving them the perfect air of evil. The dark monsters were causing a reign of terror and bloodshed the likes never seen before. Than suddenly, a force far darker than anything the Scouts have encountered appeared, destroying all the monsters with its power. The only things seen are its eyes, those blood red, hate fill eyes. Slowly they turn on her with a weapon of energy raised over its head and with a shift motion brings it down...

"NOOOO!" Rei jerked at the images, falling down on the temple floor.

At the sound of her screams, Chad came running into her room with a panicked expression on his face. "Rei! Rei! What's wrong?!"

Rei looked at him weakly. "C...Chad? I saw... something... dark."

Chad had a look of concern on his face. "Do you need a doctor?"

"...No, I'll be fine." She answered with renew strength and with a look of irritation spoke again. "Don't you have some chores to do?"

That's my Rei! Chad thought happily to himself. "Sure Rei, sure. But call if you need anything, ok?"

"I'm fine. Really I am. So shoo, ok?" Replied Rei with a smirk on her face.

With a similar smirk on Chad's face, he left. Once he was gone, Rei instantly got up and reached for her communicator for an emergency meeting. But before she could signal the team, she had received a signal. After pressing the on button, Sailor Mercury's face showed up.

"REI! Hurry to Juuban General Hospital! IT'S UNDER ATTACK!"

**XXXXXXX**

Normally, Juuban General Hospital is a place of calm and relaxation. It has the highest success rate of all the hospitals in Japan. The sick come in, the healthy walks out. The hospital has followed this practice for the last twenty years.

Today, all hell breaks loose.

The roof is on fire with smoke filling the halls. The children who normally watch Saturday morning cartoons evacuated the hospital, crying though the whole ordeal. Nurses try to calm down the elders who think Japan is under attack before leading them to safety.

And outside the center doors, Silvercat stands ready with a flame-thrower in his hands.

Sirens fill the air. Silvercat turns in their direction as two police cars pull up on the sidewalk. Two officers jump out of the cars with their guns poised and ready, yelling at him to get down. Before the cops near what happen, Silvercat turned the flame-thrower on them. They fall to the ground, crying to God to make the hurting stop. With movement faster than the eye can see, Silvercat pulls a gun from the inside of his jacket and fires at their heads.

With a disgusted look on his face, Silvercat throws the flame-thrower to the ground. "Lousy for a fire fight. Sooner or later the tank will take a hit...," as he finished his statement another set of cops pulled up. With his great speed, he picked the flame-thrower up and tosses the whole thing at the cops who make the mistake of shooting at it. Once again, two men fall to the ground begging for their suffering to end and once again that end comes from Silvercat's hand.

After a moment, two panther men approach their field commander. Both were wearing camouflage army fatigues. Each had several guns on their persons along with numerous rounds of ammo strapped to their outfits. Silvercat preferred teammates who fought with more 'up to date' methods. He would rather use a shrapnel grenade anyway than a stupid bow and arrow that those Egyptian dinosaurs in Bastet's army used. With a nod from their commander's head, the two panther commandos presented their report. "All's ready, sir. The hospital has been evacuated and a blockade has been set up to prevent any police or firemen to interfere with the battle."

Silvercat nodded as the other guard started speaking. "May I ask a question, sir?" Again Silvercat nodded. "Most of our troops are in hiding, waiting for the Scouts to so up. You're here to draw them into our trap. So why do you have a few more soldiers around the area? Won't they also become targets for the Scouts?"

Silvercat frowned. Like anyone in charge, he hates explaining himself. "If the Scouts saw all fifty troops, than they be real cautious and if they just saw me doing damage, they would concentrate all their attacks on me and even as good as I am, I wouldn't last long against those kiddies with delusions of grandeur. So if they see a small group doing the damage, they'll think its some typical demon plot to get energy or something and divide their forces to handle the others, and a spread out enemy is easier...," Silvercat abruptly ended talking when his hyper-keen senses detected something. "They're here," he whispered. The two panthers ran off to get in position. Pulling out a small radio, Silvercat spoke his last orders for the mission. "Places everyone. Remember, once a Sailor Scout gets on top of you, NAB HER!" he hissed into the radio.

**XXXXXXX**

If Silvercat looked up at the rooftop of skyscraper just across the street, he would have found something that would bother him a lot more than incompetent soldiers would. At the peak of the tower, Darth Maul stood ready for the mission; his cloak flowing along with the dark wind that flowed thoughout the city.

Taking only slow breaths, he began scanning the radius of several blocks with the Force. He was not yet to reveal himself, yet he had to protect the Scouts without them noticing him. If he acted before the Scouts were unconscious, his identity would be known. If he waited too long, the cat men would kill all the Scouts. This would be difficult to accomplish.

With the coldness of his soul emanating on his visage, Darth Maul crossed his arms and waited for the proper time to strike. The Sith have been hidden for over a millennium, he could stay in the shadows a bit longer.

**XXXXXXX**

With all of Silvercat's troops in place, he and the few warriors he had spread out proceeded to act really evil by smashing glass and concrete while laughing maniacally. Silvercat had a slightly different approached to cause the Sailor Scouts to realize that he was part of the most fiendish army of warriors. While he was smashing up the hospital, he also started singing.

"Crashing though the sky, comes a fearful cry! Cobra! Cobra! Cobra! Cobra! Armies of the night, evil taking flight! Cobra! Cobra! Cobra! Cobra! Panic spreading far and wide! Who can turn the tide?!"

"THE SAILOR SCOUTS WILL"

"Love it when a plan comes together," Silvercat whispered under his breath.

Looking up at the top of a church across the street were five silhouettes of young girls in skimpy cheerleading outfits.

"For your crimes against the innocent, we the sailor suited warriors of justice and light will avenger those that your evil has harmed and end your sucky singing!" Silvercat had a grin plastered on his face as he reaches inside his jacket for a pair of 45'. "For we are..."

"TARGETS!" *BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"WHAAA!" Sailor Moon screamed as she tripped and fell two stories straight down. The other Scouts wisely scattered and unfortunately found themselves being attacked on all sides.

"BOO YAH BEE-YOTCH!" Silvercat mocked as he began raining bullets on Sailor Moon's prone form. Even though her powers made her bullet proof, it still hurts like hell feeling those bullets stinging her body. Each bullet that struck felt as painful as a wasp sting and being shot every second felt that she had a wasp nest after her.

"OW! AHHH! EEEK! OOF! STOP IT!" she screamed.

Even with the moon princesses shrieks, that didn't cause Silvercat to lighten up. She turned her back and tried running away but she ended up tripping and bashing her chin on the sidewalk. As she climbed up on her hands and knees she did her best to crawl away which ends up gives Silvercat a view of her rear.

"Nice..." he commented before shooting at her ass.

Sailor Moon's eyes went wide "AHHHH!"

The moon princess finally was able to scurry away and get behind an ambulance where she would be temporary safe. After all, Silvercat wouldn't blow up the ambulance to get her. Would he?

Fortunately not, Silvercat was under orders to bring Sailor Moon to Bast alive and in one piece, through that didn't mean he couldn't rough her up a bit.

With a brake from the fighting, she decided to take a peak from the side of the ambulance; Sailor Moon was surprised to see no one there. She began yelling, hoping to call the crazy gunman out into the open. "How DARE you mark my body! My boyfriend won't want to touch me with all these welts you gave me, you FREAKEN' PSYCHO!" A few seconds had passed and she still heard no response from her tormentor.

"I don't think you have a bad body," came a voice right beside Sailor Moon. She spun around and came face to face with the grinning cat man. Silvercat grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed, "Look! No sagging!"

"..."

That was when all that was good in Sailor Moon died. All the love in her heart vanished when Silvercat touched her. Despite that the hospital was in flames, her body was colder than the lifeless object she was named after. Even with Silvercat's fur coat, his blood ran cold as he peered into Sailor Moon's eyes and saw a darkness that terrorized him more than Bast ever could. There was no doubt in Silvercat's mind: she had no heart.

Braking away from her, Silvercat assumed a battle stance and got ready to fight for his life against an opponent whose hatred would even cause Liger to shudder under her unblinking stare.

**XXXXXXX**

The other Inner Scouts weren't doing too well. They found themselves being pinned down by suppression fire by a small squad of feline soldiers called the Cat Commandos. They were oddly dressed in green army fatigues with their soldier helmets being built with two triangles on top to allow comfortable space for their pyramid like ears. The group was hiding in a building and firing though the windows with as many guns as they felt needed. The only thing keeping the Sailor Scouts from being bullet-ridden corpses were their Planet Powers. With the Scouts preoccupied with the assult in front of them, Sailor Mars almost didn't notice the grey tabby in sneaking up on her. The key word there was almost.

**"AKU RYO TAI SAN!"** Sailor Mars screamed as she threw her demon wards towards the cat man. Her paper strip landed on the army helmet with a peace symbol on it. The cat man laughed and shot her.

Sailor Mercury scanned the army soldiers to learn what their power source was. Her eyes bugged out once she got a reading. "MARS! THEY'RE NOT DEMONS! THEIR POWERS AREN'T MAGICAL, BUT BIOLOGICAL!" Sadly, Mercury's warnings came too late. Sailor Mars had already her head cracked against a rifle butt and sent her falling unconscious to the ground.

Mercury, Jupiter and Venus charged towards their fallen comrade when they started hearing a whistling sound. Jupiter and Venus recognized the sound from all the war movies they've watched. It was an incoming missle. They tried to blast it before it exploded but they failed. The ground erupted in a fiery explosion sending them flying backwards. Jupiter was the first to get back on her feet but was unable to get back into the fight when she was tackled by a small group of Cat Commandos. Mercury had taken a piece of brick to her forehead and had joined the Scout of Fire into unconsciousness.

Sailor Venus was able to get away while the enemy was scooping up Mars and Mercury. She readied herself for the battle. **"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"**

Success! Her chain reached its target, Mercury's leg, and Venus was going to give it a yank and rescue one Scout. Before she could even give it a tug, a bullet was shot and broke the chain. Venus, already in the motion of pulling back, fell right on her ass. Looking up, she had a perfect view of who fired the shot.

Up in the sky, over three hundred feet in the air, were two brown ocelots in brown flight jackets with black leather clothing. What was keeping the two in the air were a pair of eight feet long black metal gliders that beard a resemblance to bat wings that could change their direction simply with a single movement of their arms. It was amazing watching the air pilots move around in the air. Their grace surpassed any known jet fighters in the Japanese Air Force. Venus looked up at the flyers and realized that she REALLY needed a plan!

A grinning Cat Commando looked up. "About time the Kittyhawks show up."

Sailor Venus looked as in the dark as a dumb blond would be. "Who?"

"The air force division of the Feliner Clan, the 'Kittyhawks.'"

Venus looked away from the informative cat man to see one the air troopers throw some sort of object at her. Once the item was let go, the flyer positioned his arms downward and took off higher into the air. It took only a nanosecond to figure out that the item was a bomb. And with combat skills equaling that of Sailor Moon, Venus took action.

"OH GOD HELP MEEE!"

BOOM!

The Kittyhawks flew by as they were saluted from the Cat Commandos from below.

Sailor Jupiter used her strength to brake away from the feline soldier that had her arms pined down. After she got some distance she began counter attacking, **"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"**

A Kittyhawk pilot smiled and did a simple barrel roll over the blast and laughed at the foolish girl. Fortunately for Jupiter, her attack had hit a stone gargoyle on top of a roof. The aerial fighter looked up at horror as the falling idol collided with him and caused a lost of control. Try as he could, it made no difference. With a damage wing, no amount of flapping or gliding was going to save him. The pilot crashed into an undamaged ambulance. He would have been fine if the vehicle didn't blow up due to the remaining bombs on his person. It failure was worsen when the explosion had reached and killed four Cat Commandos who were hiding close by to jump on the remaining Scout.

With five of her opponents already down and leaving behind several smolder corpses behind, Sailor Jupiter balled up her fists and was about to go medieval on a lot of furry asses. "Okay, who's next?!" she snarled as she balled up a fist as three more feline soldiers attacked.

**XXXXXXX**

Silvercat had just knocked Sailor Moon unconscious after a long hard battle. For the first time ever in history, she attacked him without saying a word and fought with utter ruthlessness. She made no fancy speeches. She made no attempts to try to rehabilitate him. She made no effort to protect people. All she cared about was killing him.

After he successfully got her Spiral Heart Moon Rod away from her by using a cable as a whip to cause her to release her weapon, he dove in and delivered several fast rabbit punches to her midsection and finished her off with a chin kick. Once she was on the ground, Silvercat attempted to take a five-minute breather when his ear's picked up some of his troop's screams.

It took a great deal of well power to keep from screaming the rage Silvercat felt, but a soldier of his callable knew venting his rage was the best way to reveal his position. So while he made no sound on the outside. His mind, however, was a safe place to scream out his anger. "DAMN YOU BAST! THIS WOULDN'T OF HAPPEN IF WE HAD LIGER!" Knowing that fast action was the best way to save more of his troops, Silvercat used metal chains and placed them around Sailor Moon to tie up the still scary 'sailor suited warrior of love and justice.' Spearing a glance to his captive, he pulled out a radio, "To all troops still hiding, MAINTAIN YOUR POSITIONS! The Outer Scouts still haven't shown up yet and I need you all ready for them, I'll check out the screams." After he finished his orders, Silvercat began a mad dash to where the screams continued.

**XXXXXXX**

Near the alley of a church, Sailor Jupiter was beginning to tire after she had finished her forth kill. She started smiling when her ears picked up some familiar words a few blocks away.

**"WORLD SHAKING!"**

**"DEEP SUBMERGE!"**

**"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"**

Sailor Jupiter had a relived look on her face. With those three here, surely they could turn the tide. Expressly with Uranus and Neptune's new weapons. Her joy was short lived however, when she heard a sound from behind her. Panting hard she turned towards a shadow at the end of an alley. She was unable to tell who was there with the smoke from the dead Cat Commando's body blocking her vision. "Who's there?!" she demanded.

The figure approached closer to Jupiter. She tensed up as she heard a shotgun cock. "Who's there?!" she demanded again.

Silvercat walked out of the shadows, stepping over the smoking corpses of the two panther soldiers that had questioned him. He spoke with a monotone, "You shouldn't have done that."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she ordered.

The American feline fighter had a strange grin on his face. "My name is Inego Montoya," he answered, aiming a shotgun at Jupiter. "You killed my father. Prepare to die."

"Whaa?!" she questioned before being shot in the face.

"GAARH!" she screamed. Which gave Silvercat the moment needed to rush in and start raining down justice on Jupiter for killing those four warriors. He rammed her to a wall and began pistol whipping her with the gun handle over and over. After being hit with a dozen swift attacks with the gun, Jupiter tried to brake away to launch an attack. Silvercat expected this and did a low sweep kick that caused Jupiter to fall on her rear.

"STUPID BITCH! WHY WOULD THE SCOUTS EVER LET A FREAK LIKE YOU IN?! YOU HIDIOUS OVERGROWN SLUT!" he screamed as he began kicking her repeatedly in the stomach. One of the best tactics in fighting is making your opponent mad enough to make them sloppy. And right now, Sailor Jupiter was following Silvercat's plan to a 'T.'

Jupiter was finally getting angry with her cocky opponent and when Jupiter gets mad, Jupiter smashes. "KILL YOU!" she made a mad lunge at her opponent, but with Silvercat's speed and agility, he easily avoided each of her blows. Faced with going hand to hand, Silvercat drops his empty gun to the ground. With Jupiter's attention being on the gun, Silvercat starts charging at her and delivered several quick jabs followed by a nasty right cross that knocked out two of Jupiter's teeth. Now using his full strength, Silvercat launched a deadly high kick that connected to Jupiter's face and sent her flying to a brick wall.

**"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"**

With a tuck and roll, Silvercat dodge the attack, pulled another 45' out, made a quick dash over to her and shot Jupiter point blank in the face. Her nose broke as the Teflon tipped bullet stuck her with enough force to go though concrete. But that wasn't the worst part. Since the gun barrel was so close, not only did she ended up being shot but she also had her nose broken and worst of all, her eyes were red with all the gun-smoke burning them, leaving her temporally blind. With a cry of agony, she made the mistake of covering her face with her hands, which left her stomach wide open.

"NO CONTEST!" Silvercat delivered a dozen blows to her stomach and finished her off with a deadly elbow bash to her throat. He smiled as his ears picked up an odd sucking sound Jupiter was making with her mouth. Summoning the last ounces of her strength, Jupiter tried a final tackle. But with Silvercat's speed and agility, he hopped over her charge, grabbed her by the cuff of her shirt and threw her back against the brick wall with enough force to leave web like cracks behind while still in midair. The second she opened her eyes, Silvercat was back on the ground and did a devastating uppercut to Jupiter. The force of the blow sent her skyward for twenty feet. The only thing that kept her head from separating from her body was her planet power. After being in the air for a several seconds, she fell to the ground with enough force to crack the concrete. There was no doubt about it, she lost.

"Finally," he sighed, but before the weary warrior could catch a breath of relaxation, his brake was interrupted by several continuing sounds of a rather noisy fight down the street. He wasn't too worried about his troops, they were some of the best cat men he ever met and knew they were strong enough to handle themselves with very few casualties. They had been study previous tapes to learn more about the power of all the Sailor Scouts. With renew strength, he dashed over to the place where he left Sailor Moon tied up. She was the reason why they were fighting the Sailor Scouts.

**XXXXXXX**

A few blocks down...

**"WORLD SHAKING!"**

**"DEEP SUBMERGE!"**

**"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"**

The three Scouts weren't doing rather well. All their attacks were long range based and with their enemies' speed, they were able to avoid their attacks. The girls were pinned down on the street while their enemies were firing from all directions. But despite the fact the three Scouts were out numbered four to one, they still held their ground.

Unfortunately, the military trained soldiers proved to be rather surprising. After Sailor Neptune stepped over a sewer cover, a rubber glove enclosed fist burst through and grabbed her ankle. Before Neptune could so much as scream for help, she was pulled underground into the dirty sewer water; before she could climb out, several pairs of hands shoved her back into the mucky dark sewer.

It's amazing the things you learn. It's not everyday some one would find themselves being drowned by cat men in scuba gear. The two aqua warriors, part of the 'Catfish Crew' were grinning beneath their deep-sea masks as they held the woman underwater. It was most enjoyable watching her squirm like a drowning rat. The wet suit wearing cat men enjoyed it so much that they couldn't help snicker at the stupid girl. With Commander Silvercat's planning, they were invincible! They didn't need the Liger at all. The thought made them so giddy that their snickering soon turned into bellowing laughter.

What they say is true, sound does travel better underwater and all Neptune could hear with her head shoved deep into the dirty water was the sound of sickening laughter. With the water traveling the sound around, it came off sounding just like all the boys in school who laughed at the 'smelly little lesbian,' her teachers laughing at her because she was only at music school because her rich daddy paid her way in. They were the same DAME sounds! Her blood boiled as she kept hearing those creatures' laugh. Due to that disgusting sounded laughter, the graceful Sailor Neptune did something that wasn't all that graceful.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed as she threw off the monsters, her eyes showing a hunger for blood. With the strength of a raging tsunami, she tore the head off one of the 'Catfish Crew' and began using it to bludgeon the other one. "DIE! DIE! DIIEEE!" she screamed to the heavens as she continued her bloody massacre.

**XXXXXXX**

Back on ground, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mini-Moon weren't fairing too well. With the sheer numbers of their opponents, they were easily being weighed down. It wasn't long before both of them were held to the ground. The two brave fighters kept on struggling, but their efforts were in vain, no matter how had they struggled they couldn't brake free. Their defiance was rewarded with a sadistic tan furred cougar man in desert camouflage clothing marching up and began kicking the Hell out of Uranus's face. She so desperately wanted to kill that man, but feared angering him for fear of him turning his attention to Mini-Moon. Two of the monster soldiers were watching the action and smiling at the hatred looks the Scouts were giving them. Nothing could stop them now!

**"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"**

A geyser of blue energy tore up though the ground and vaporized the two soldiers into ash. After the blue blaze ended, Sailor Neptune jumped out of the sewer onto the street with her mirror poised and ready at the other monsters.

So shocked were the feline warriors that their grips on the two Scouts weakened. With a determine grin, Uranus broke free and reached for her talisman.

**"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"**

The width of the energy blast disintegrated the two monsters holding Mini-Moon down plus another two that were behind them. Now free, she quickly rolled away to the side of her two fellow scouts. With the monsters backing away, the three scouts were more than ready to finish this fight all by themselves. With their combined strength, skills, and weapons, nothing could stop them!

Except a semi.

A giant semi truck came charging down the road towards the girls. The Scouts were so freaked that they all tried to make a mad dash out of the oncoming vehicle's path. Unfortunately, while Sailor Uranus's reflexes were enough to get out of the vehicle's path, Mini-Moon's weren't.

Uranus did a flying tackle to push the little child out of the way to safety. Good news: she sent the girl out of the path of danger. Bad news: Rini was pushed so hard that the impact against the opposite wall knocked her out just like Uranus was when that truck rammed into her and broke a few of her bones. Neptune was able to avoid the oncoming semi by diving into a dark alleyway. Once there, she took a moment to catch her breath. The enemy hadn't seen her duck in there. It was obvious from the look on their faces that using the giant truck had been all part of the plan and they were to busy admiring its effectiveness. As much as she hated it, Neptune would give credit when it's due. Whoever planned this assault was a strategy genius as well as a highly skilled warrior.

Sailor Neptune speared a glance at her lover as she was readying a counter strike by blowing up that semi. Hopefully the explosion would buy her the time needed to get Uranus and Sailor Mini-Moon out of there. It was obvious they were in a trap and this would be one of those times where discretion was the better part of valor if their avenues of escape weren't cut off. Therefore, their only chance was to retreat, regroup, and retaliate.

And blowing up that semi would definitely get them out of here. She readied herself to shout out a 'SUBMARINE REFLECTION' and gather up her friends. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of black gloved hands approached her from behind. Without even making a sound, Neptune found herself being tackled by two dark panther men in jet black clothes with katanas strapped on their backs and numerous throwing stars attached to their belts.

"NINJA KITTIES?! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY NINJA KITTIES?!"

Yes sir, life is just full of surprises.

A few seconds later, Sailor Neptune found herself knocked out and being carried to the rest of her unconscious companions.

The semi driver, a rather small Siamese cat man, stepped out and began joking around with the members of the 'Cat Commando' team. Those ninjas never did get into conversations often. The only person who spoke less than them was the Liger. But no one ever makes jokes about him. As Confucius says: Don't mess around with violent maniacs!

The Siamese truck driver looked down at their fallen prisoners. They were all quite safe from those 'fearsome' female warriors. These Scouts weren't going to be any trouble any more. It took a look at the still shaken Sailor Neptune. "Seeing as how the 'Ninja Kitties' freaked her out, wouldn't it be a riot seeing her react to the vampire warriors, codename the 'Bat-Cats,' joked the semi driving Siamese.

"Don't know. I can see why the commander didn't bring them here, it being daylight and all and vamperic weaknesses so well known." The Cat Commando than also took on a jolly mood. "Though just how dangerous can a grown cat man who fights in a tux be? They could pose as Tuxedo Mask if they also wore a cape and hat with that black eveningwear. But I'm not going to ask them. Have you seen the size of their fangs? Those freaks are walking nightmares." The warrior than took on a cautious tone. "But listen junior, don't ever make eye contact with them. Just one look in their eyes is all that it takes to enslave you."

The Siamese nodded as he laid back against the wall and continued enjoying the sounds of the unconscious Scouts breathing. There was no doubt at all, Lady Bastet's Feliner Clan had won.

**XXXXXXX**

Silvercat finally made it back to the fallen Moon Princess. His finely tuned hearing easily picked up the remaining Scout's fight. The attack sounds were a couple of streets down, but after a few minutes the commotion went down. The last ounce of worry was removed from Silvercat when his radio started transmitting. "No worries sir. They put up some of a good fight, but we got 'em!"

Silvercat nodded, "Any casualties?"

The voice on the radio paused for a moment, "They were stronger than previously thought and they did get the jump on us..."

"HOW MANY?!" he demanded.

"Sixteen, they were far stronger than we had expected," the soldier finally confessed.

Silvercat's voice took on a whisper, "God, that's sixteen so far..." he than looked ready to smash the radio. "DAMMIT! THAT'S THIETY TWO PERCENT! WE HAD FIFTY STARTING OUT AND NOW WE'VE LOST OVER A QUARTER OUR MEN!" Silvercat continued to reprimand himself.

While Silvercat continued with his outer monologue, he was so preoccupied that he failed to notice the arrival of another player who was getting ready to aim a rose at his hand that still held the over sized radio.

VIFT!

"AARRR!" Silvercat threw his head back due to the pain. He looked down and his eyes went wide at the sight he saw. The rose stem had gone all the way through the palm of his hand. A small pool of blood began to form on the ground due to the crimson fluid dripping from his hand. To the side of the pool was a slightly damage radio. Fortunately, it still looked like it would work. As he yanked the flower out of his hand, his eyes caught sight of a mask man in a tuxedo drop from the top of a building.

Silvercat wasn't surprised at this. In fact, he blamed himself. He knew Tuxedo Mask often aided the Sailor Scouts and would probably show up and he shouldn't have let himself be caught surprised. His same old grin returned to his face as he spoke in a righteous tone. "What's your name, little man?"

Tuxedo Mask took his trademark stance, "I am..."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS! All that matters is that you are going ONE on ONE with the great ONE! And no matter how damn hard you try, you won't ever win! For when the millions and millions of Silvercat's fans start chanting his name," Silvercat paused as if her was listening to something, "he will layith the smackith down on your rudy poo, candy ass! If you smell-la-la-la what Silvercat... is cooking!" Silvercat then gave Tuxedo Mask the meanest look he could muster. Which looked pretty stupid with one eye wide open and the other nearly closed in a poor attempt to raise his eyebrow.

"..." said Tuxedo Mask.

"God bless the WWF!" he spoke with the biggest grin on his face. Tuxedo Mask continued looking at Silvercat with a blank expression. "Yo Tux-Boy! You still here?" Tuxedo Mask finally regained his composer just as Silvercat reached inside his jacket and pulled out a sub machine gun.

Tuxedo Mask's eyes flinched behind his mask. "Another gun," he said simply. "What's this? Your forth?" he asked menacingly.

"My fifth actually," he answered with a smile.

"I'm pretty curious where you're keeping all those," he asked with a raised eyebrow. "That jacket isn't all that big."

Silvercat lowered his gun, "About a year ago, I was going though China on a mission and I found this poor boy moaning how he couldn't get this girl to marry him. Turns out that his tribe has this rule that says to marry a tribal woman, a man must defeat her in combat." That caused Tuxedo Mask to pause for a moment. "So I was lessening to him and decided to help the poor kid out by teaching him some of my techniques." Silvercat than had a prideful look on his face. "Under MY tutelage, that kid went on and beat that girl pretty easily. He can even give that old bag of flesh of her great-grand mother a pretty good fight."

Tuxedo Mask looked disgusted. "That kid needed your help to beat an old woman?"

Silvercat gave him an angry glare. "Don't mock me! She could take you out on any day of the week. She could even give ME a good fight, though that doesn't mean I'd lose to her," he than took on a happy face. "Those two are pretty happy together too, they even have a kid coming soon. So anyway, this guy was so grateful to me that he decided to teach me some of his 'Hidden Weapon' style. Useful stuff that 'Hidden Weapon' style. It's pretty amazing to be able to carry around an armory of weapons and not look like you are." Silvercat began mumbling over his shoulder. "It's also pretty sweet being able to sneak in food at the movie theater."

Tuxedo Mask was pretty interested in his tale, "So what were you doing in China?"

Silvercat than took on a real cocky tone, "Oh, I was there to destroy this group called 'Shadow Law.'"

Tuxedo Mask's eyes went wide with awe. Everyone in the world knew about the vast crime/terrorist syndicate called Shadow Law. Its strength was so great that it came insanely closed to dominating the world. Shadow Law had dominion in every single country on Earth. Even more terrifying was the fact that they possessed nuclear and chemical weaponry and weren't afraid to use them. Everyone from powerful leaders such as the US President to lowly dictators hated Shadow Law with a vengeance but none was ever able to defeat them. There seemed to be no limit to the power of the evil organization. Then strangely, over a period of a few days, the entire group was totally decimated. Many countries thoughout the world tried to take credit for its destruction but none could figure out who truly finished the organization off. Now, it seems that Tuxedo Mask just found out an answer to a question that has plagued the world for an entire year.

Silvercat had a big grin on his face. "Yes, that Shadow Law. We were under orders to destroy it. M. Bison was getting cocky and began spreading his control to Egypt which was completely unacceptable."

"You killed Shadow Law?" he asked in awe.

"Not quite, I just killed a few of its key members and stole some of its information." Tuxedo Mask breathed a sigh of relief, if his opponent had ended Shadow Law's reign of terror, than there wasn't much chance of him coming out of the fight alive. Silvercat saw his opponent's relaxation and decided to put a little fear in him. "The Liger, however, destroyed their central office and all six thousand soldiers stationed there and M. Bison himself all by himself in a day's time."

Tuxedo Mask dropped his cane in fear of such a warrior. There was no doubt about it, their chances of surviving weren't very high. Unless an angel of God came down and helped them, they were all going to die.

**XXXXXXX**

Several blocks away from the commander's battle with Tuxedo Mask, eight Cat Commandos placed the unconscious Mercury, Mars, and Venus against a brick wall. Since the Scouts were still in 'La La Land' they wouldn't need blindfolds for what would happen next. The octet of feline soldiers pointed their guns towards the helpless girls. To their left was the remaining Kittyhawk pilot with his arm outstretched and pointing skyward. He did so enjoy playing this game. "READY!" The gunmen cocked their rifles. "AIM!" With a smile he was about to scream the last part when he noticed the gunman on the far right turned and was aiming at them.

"You are holding me back. I will kill you all." His voice was eerily cool, as if some truth had just been whispered to him. His teammates were all facing him, not believing what was happening in front of them. The gunman fired a barrage of ammo, killing all his former comrades but not even injuring the three Sailor Scouts in the slightest.

After he had murdered the eight cat soldiers, the gunman began moving the three Scouts towards safe shelter in an abandon noodle shop and placed them behind a counter. It would be more than adequate shielding for the three female warriors. "The Sailor Scouts will be safe in here." He walked back out of the restaurant and stood over his fallen teammates, the very same teammates that he had worked with for over a year that he murdered in a few seconds. The gunman looked at a reflection of himself in a store window. "I have dishonored Lady Bast and betrayed my team. I do not deserve to live." Without a moment's hesitation, he cupped his mouth over the gun barrel and pulled the trigger.

Across the street, hidden within an alley whose shadows mirrored the darkness in his heart, Darth Maul acknowledged the success of his power. He was growing stronger. A year ago he would never have been able to do a long range Mind Trick. But now with all the intensive training he has undergone he found such feats easy. Soon Master Sidious would take his place as the ruler of the Galaxy and Maul would stand at his side.

Darth Maul made a mental progress report on the mission: Ten down and twenty-four to go. Moving on to his next location, the Dark Lord of the Sith continued using his tracking abilities to find the remaining Scouts. Darth Maul was by far an even better hunter than his master, being able to find a single fly in the Degabar System.

Sticking to the shadows, Darth Maul continued onward. Already he had located another set of Scouts and hurried to their location. Silvercat was under orders to kill all the Sailor Scouts except the Moon Princess.

And that was not to be.

Darth Maul smiled. This mission was proving far more challenging than the destruction of Black Sun. This was what he was trained for. With a dark joy in his heart, Maul moved forward. The Outer Scouts were like a beacon within his mind. The four captives were being held in a safe room within the hospital. With his next destination already in place, the Sith continued on his path.

**XXXXXXX**

Silvercat took a ready stance and with the same old cocky grin of his spoke, "Well kiddy that's enough of story time. So... ready to fight?" he asked hopefully.

Tuxedo Mask nodded and took a ready stance. Seeing that Silvercat had his opponent's consent, he charged and gave out a fast jab. To Silvercat's surprise, the 'wimpy tux boy' weaved around the blow in the blink of an eye and delivered a left cross to Silvercat's gut. Silvercat tried to counter with an elbow bash to the throat but Tuxedo Mask dropped low and followed through with a devastating uppercut from the floor while Silvercat's elbow was still extended.

That was it as far as Silvercat was concerned. He was a field leader and part of the toughest army on the planet; there was no way in Hell he was going to lose to a Phantom of the Opera wannabe! Though he had to admit that the freak's speed was a lot faster than he was expecting. Aiming his firearm at Tuxedo Mask, Silvercat was more than ready to show the boy some lessons of old school John Woo. Raising the gun to shoulder level, he aimed the weapon and reached for the trigger.

Instead of seeing Tuxedo Mask try and dodge, he took a rose out and spun it like Sailor Moon would with her tiara. Without a second's waste, he threw the spinning projectile straight to the gun. Silvercat chuckled as he moved his piece sideways to deflect the rose. However, instead of seeing the flower bounce off the cold steel, the spinning stem was like a buzzsaw and cut though the gun barrel in less than a second and continued onward. If it weren't for his speed, Silvercat knew he would have just lost his arm if the stem went though his shoulder.

Before the metal gun pieces hit the ground, Tuxedo Mask had several more roses in his hands. And it wasn't hard for Silvercat to imagine what he'd look like if those hit. Using speed from muscles forged in battle with training sessions with the Liger, he had a 9-mm gun out and already aimed at those roses. Seeing the speed Tuxedo Mask throw that last one, Silvercat had to forgo a more powerful weapon such as a shot gun for a more quicker choice. Taking careful aim, the two fighters let loose their valley of weapons.

Tuxedo Mask gained an even higher respect for his enemy. Each of the shots met his roses while in mid air. Deciding to take this into close combat, Tuxedo Mask shot forward in a blur that easily matched Silvercat's own speed. After getting within arms reach of the cat man, the Prince of Earth let loose a series of speeding punches that were taking all of Silvercat's training just to avoid. This was just like that Chestnut Fist that girl used against the kid in China. It was extremely lucky that Tux Boy was aiming most of his punches towards the chest, for that gave Silvercat just enough time to reach for a magnesium flare and ignite it. Taking advantage of the surprise, Silvercat began to put some space between him and his foe. The advantage did not last long as it became quite apparent that Tux Boy wasn't blind at all and was looking at Silvercat just after having a flare blow up just away from his face. Silvercat cursed himself. He never noticed Tuxedo Mask's mask but it just became rather obvious that it had special lenses that shielded the hero from the full force of the blazing light.

Both Silvercat and Tuxedo Mask took just moment to catch their breaths. That last set of punches obviously took some of it out of the masked man and Silvercat had been fighting for almost non-stop for the last twenty minutes. Once the cat man had his strength back, he pulled out another machine gun and prepared to fire, finishing the formal wearing nitwit off for good! But fortunately for the Prince of Earth, that short moment also allowed him to rest and regain some of his strength. Before Silvercat could fire a single shot, Tuxedo Mask THREW a rose into the gun barrel! Silvercat had no choice but to throw the jammed gun away, with a speedy opponent like this, he couldn't spear the time to fix his weapon. Before the gun even hit the ground, Tuxedo Mask was on Silvercat and delivered a nasty five hit combo to his stomach consisting of two jabs to the face, an elbow bash to the neck, a left cross to the stomach, and an uppercut that nearly shattered Silvercat's jaw. By this time, Silvercat was freaking. Tuxedo Mask was on his hitting power!

I DON'T BELIEVE IT! ALL THIS TIME, TUX-BOY HAS BEEN HOLDING BACK! he thought incredibly. Backing away gave him a short moment to think. Makes sense... he only enters the fight when Sailor Moon really needs the help. He probably doesn't want her to get dependent on him to bail her out. Putting a fierce look on his face, Silvercat decided to use all those fiercesome techniques that he taught that lonely boy to win his fight.

With a quick hop back, Silvercat threw his right arm over his chest, straighten his palm and fingers out to where they were parallel to the top of his left shoulder and began concentrating his chi. With the build up of energy, his hand began giving off a bright silver glow.

**"SILVER SLASH!"**

After his battle cry rang out, he swung his arm in a 180-degree spin, which let off a thin silver arc of energy that kept expanding the farther the energy went. Tuxedo Mask jumped over the expanding energy arc and was glad he did. For when the blast the top of a four-story building, the top floor actually separated from the bottom and slid to the ground. The resulting crash was not unlike an avalanche, raising dust and debris all over the battle ground. Tuxedo Mask looked at the spectacle behind him in shock. Obviously this wasn't going to be an easy fight. Unfortunately as he turned around he saw that Silvercat wasn't there, his attack was just a diversion.

With a grin, Silvercat appeared behind right behind Tuxedo Mask and prepared another attack. First, Silvercat bent his elbows to where both his arms were parallel to the ground. He than brought them back, built up his energy to where both of his cupped hands had a silver glow and swung them forward.

**"SILVER SLAM!"**

A pillar of silver energy slammed into Tuxedo Mask's ribcage and sent him flying threw the alley and caused him to be imbedded in the wall of a bakery a good sixty feet from where he started out. It took him a few seconds to get back on his feet and it nearly caused him to pass out. The Silver Slam had so much power behind it, that it felt like all twelve of Tuxedo Mask's ribs had been shattered. It was obvious that he was in no shape to continue fighting. But he doubted that Silvercat was going to let him call sick leave.

With speed surpassing a cheetah, Silvercat lunged towards Tuxedo Mask and held him in a monster bear hug. His arms were straining to hold the surprisingly strong Tuxedo Mask. Even after all the damage Silvercat put him through, he still had some fight left in him. Knowing he had to put this fight to an end quickly, Silvercat began another attack. First his eyes began taking on a bright silver glow. Next it seemed that all the white fur on his body was sticking straight up along with Tuxedo Mask's hair.

**"SILVER SHOCK!"**

Silvercat's body released a massive amount of white electricity with enough voltage to show Tuxedo Mask's skeleton; the power behind the technique was far greater than the electricity in Jupiter's attacks. No sound did Tuxedo Mask make, his jaw unable to utter a sound with the voltage running through him. The only movement he could make was a vibrant shaking throughout his entire body. After several seconds of the shock therapy, Silvercat tuned off the electric attack.

Finally dropping his opponent's chard body, Silvercat looked his fallen foe over. It was rather impressive that the guy was still alive, the voltage was more than enough to finish any of the Inner Scouts off. Even though the attack hadn't kill him, Tuxedo Mask was still out of it. Silvercat let out a sigh. It was finally over. He walked over to the still bound up Sailor Moon. Curiously though, she had turned back into her normal identity. Silvercat surmised that when she was struck unconscious, the crystal deactivated and returned her back to her normal identity. Silvercat could tell it was her because even though the magic that made her appear different didn't change her scent. Plus she was still tied up in those chains. He decided to call in and grab the radio off the ground that he had earlier dropped. "Silvercat here, it's over. Send a pick up over here for the moon girl."

"I'm on my way sir!" a fellow feline soldier exclaimed happily.

With that business taken care of, Silvercat took a seat next to the unconscious Sailor Moon. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and spoke with admiration in his voice. "You are quite a woman. There aren't many people who have such loyal friends." His voice than took on a dark tone, "Expressly those willing to kill for you."

After a few minutes, the semi truck that freaked the outer scouts out showed up. The cat man climbed out, opened the trailer door and put the knocked out Sailor Moon in the back. As the cat man started the engine up, Silvercat walked up to him and gave out more orders. "Take her STRAIGHT to Bast! Do not stop for food or drink and keep under the speed limit, the last thing I need is for you to be pulled over by the police," he spoke with a hard edge in his tone.

Watching the truck take off down the road, Silvercat smiled. With the Moon babe on her way to Bast, all he had to do was get what remained of his team the Hell out of there. After such a hard battle he wondered, what would they do to celebrate?

**XXXXXXX**

The squad had heard the news. Sailor Moon was captured and on her way back to HQ. A squad of fourteen cat men was holding up in an operating room in a hospital along with the Outer Scouts and Sailor Jupiter. Several of the Cat Commandos surrounded the two lesbians with lustful look on their faces. They had behavior psychologists examine all the Scouts for several weeks and the doctors were pretty quick to tell that Sailor Uranus and Neptune were homosexual.

Two soldiers held the 'Warriors of Love and Justice' down while two more started unzipping. The worst thing about working for Bast was that she allowed no other women on the base. She felt having other women of the base would distract the other soldiers from their mission. That was what R&R Leave was for she would say.

This attitude was what pissed them off the most. Bast could nail any of them whenever she felt like it, but if they wanted some they would need 'permission' from her. That's why so many were hoping for Silvercat to choose them for the mission. The chance to get out of there was worth it if they could have some 'free time' after the battle.

Sailor Uranus moaned as she started to regain consciousness. Even if she wasn't held down by several fury fists, she couldn't have moved even if she wanted. Her body was still far too sore from being hit by that semi. Before she could take in her surroundings, a Cat Commando gave her a sharp kick to her ribs. If her mouth wasn't so full of blood, Uranus would have screamed as she felt a set of claws went up her sailor fuku. Uranus took on a cold emotionless look as the cat men started brushing against her pubic hair. She laid back down, all the life leaving her.

Her dead eyes looked around the room, only making bored observations. They came across a grinning yellow tabby that kneeled in front of her. He licked his lips as he moved in closer, his fangs glistening with hot drool. But just before he could do anything, the tabby instantly stopped. On his face was a look of horror that easily surpassed Uranus's own. He started choking, making sickening sounds as his life slowly came to an end. Desperately he looked towards the others for help. He would find none there because the other thirteen cat men found themselves in the same predicament. Most of them on reflex instantly did the 'chock warning,' placing their hands around their throats. They were all formidable fighters in their own right. It had taken them a full minute before they finally all died.

Her body came back to life the second the last one fell. Haruka Tenou was not much of a religious person. But after seeing her enemies drop dead, she found herself praising the mighty Hand of God. Halfway into her prayer, she felt her lungs start to burn. Her body started to quiver as her air supply was instantly cut off. She reached for her sword, hoping to blast it at the devil that was doing this. Her vision blurred as she finally found her talisman. Even with her Sailor Strength, she could barely lift it off the ground. Finally she had lost the battle and slipped into unconsciousness.

From the shadows, Darth Maul smiled. Twenty-three down, thirteen to go. This was the first time had had tried a multi-chock attack. He admits that the technique was rather draining and tiresome. But he could not rest, not yet. Even though Sailor Uranus was no longer a problem, there was still the commander and the remaining soldiers to be dealt with.

**XXXXXXX**

After the truck took off, Silvercat took a nice quick minute brake. After resting for a few minutes, he realized something was dreadfully wrong. He perked his ears up, nothing, not a single sound. He began getting a bad feeling in his stomach. "Something's wrong... with the amount of havoc we've caused the police should have at least set up barriers for us." He began taking a slow stroll down the street, trying to find some sort of a police or choppers, or even some sort of news station crew.

Nothing. He continued walking down the streets and he continued seeing no cops, newsmen, or firemen. Amazing. ABSOLUTLY AMAZING! The people had so much faith in the Scout's abilities that the police felt that they weren't needed. They didn't even send people to the hospital thinking the Scouts would have taken care of everything. He cut off his thinking and decided to get what remained of his team out of there. Picking up his radio, he began to issue a back to base order. Before he could even open his mouth, he picked up an incoming transmission. He cold barley make it out with all the static.

screech... "NEED HELP! CAN'T F-fight..." screech... "l-losing lives..."

"WHAT'S THE SITURATION?!" he screamed into the radio.

"UNDER ATTAck..." screech... "BEING SLAUGHTERD!" the voice began gasping for breath, "only a few left..." Then the radio went dead.

Right than Silvercat realized what was going on. So far the only Sailor Scout not seen was Sailor Pluto, the Guarding of Time, the most powerful of all the Scouts. As much as he hated waiting for Pluto to come to him, Silvercat knew that he had no choice but to follow her, it was the best chance for the three remaining members of the squad to get out. "God, I hate playing the decoy," he muttered to himself half heatedly.

He continued running down the streets, ending up just behind the church, which was where the last transmission ended. He shuddered as he saw the sight before him.

Bodies. Or to be more precisely, the corpses of his fellow troops. Some were decapitated, others were torn in two, all were dead. The scent of blood was so strong that he could taste it. It hadn't taken even a second to realized that he was the only member of his team left.

Silvercat than began a search of the area, in a manner of speaking. Expanding his hyper keen senses to see if he could find the cause of all this devastation. His eyes went wide when he heard a soft heart beat just ten feet behind him. He readied to fight the Scout of Time and finish the bitch off! Silvercat didn't give a dame how powerful she was. NOBODY kills his people and gets away with it! With a snarl, he turned around and faced the deadly Sailor Pluto.

He saw the Sith instead.

"Prepare to join them." Touching a button on the side of a long handle, the Sith activated the double edge weapon he used to kill the twenty-three feline soldiers. His eyes never removed from Silvercat's as he raised his weapon and took a ready stance.

Silvercat had yet to move at all. His eyes focused on the dark warrior with his mouth in unworkable order. For the first time in his life, he couldn't think up a joke, nor a clever punch line, he couldn't even smile. Nothing was funny anymore.

Darth Maul dashed forward, making an upward swing with his deadly weapon in the hope to cut Silvercat in twain. Silvercat began backing away, never once taking his eyes of the Sith. Once the cat man had a few yards between him and the Sith, he pulled out an automatic KA-74, a Russian modified AK-47. His first shot with the 74 was aimed at the Sith's head. Knowing better than to keep firing at the same place, Silvercat kept changing the gun's position after every shot fired.

Unfortunately for Silvercat, the Sith's speed enable him to block each of the bullets with his lightsaber. The red energy bo almost seemed to appear in front of each of the Teflon tipped projectiles. Silvercat decided to quit the firefight, all that was accomplished was losing more and more ammo with every shot.

The dark assassin made a dash forward with his weapon aimed at the cat man's head. Silvercat swung his head back to avoid the strike but the weapon was just a diversion. With the cat man's eyes focused on the weapon, he didn't see the side kick coming straight at him.

*Crick*

There goes a rib, Silvercat thought to himself half pitifully. Trying to put as much distance between himself as his opponent, Silvercat began to try and form a battle plan. It wasn't going too well. Oh, God! He's like Liger, he's too dame strong! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! No... no I won't. I can do this. Once defeat is conceded in the mind, in reality was inevitable and I never give up! And THAT'S why I get paid the big bucks! he thought with returning confidence. I just need a plan, he began running down his battle techniques, Silver Shock won't do, no way will I get close enough to use it. With his speed, I know he'll dodge my Silver Slam energy pillar. That just leaves my Silver Slash attack and my final technique, the Silver Storm and the Silver Storm would drain all my chi reserves. A plan had just formed in his mind, I'll keep using my Silver Slash attack to make him think I've fallen into a pattern and than lead him in an enclose space where he won't have room to dodge my Silver Storm attack.

The Silver Storm technique: The most powerful move in Silvercat's arsenal. It was a magnificent attack that could even hurt Liger. It was a combination of the slash, slam, and shock techniques. Using the electrified energy of the shock and combine it the hard energy pillar of the slam could inflict massive damage. Especially when given the increasing energy arc of the slash attack. The end result was a tornado maneuver that would shatter, slice, and fry whatever it was used against. Silvercat once took out two dozen of Count Dimitri's zombie warriors with the attack. Silvercat felt better about himself. Now he had a plan. Now he could win.

Thus began Silvercat's counter attack. He had to conserve as much chi as possible for the storm. So the slashes would be at a pretty low level, he doubt it would cut throw a wood pole, much less concrete.

**"SILVER SLASH!"**

Maul did a twelve-foot back flip over the aluminum colored energy arc as it came near him. He assumed a free fall style in air with his double-edge lightsaber still in his right hand.

**"SILVER SLASH!"**

This one was aimed at the spot where Maul should have fell. Instead, he opened his left palm to the ground and seemed to have been sent over ten feet straight up into the air.

**"SILVER SLASH!"**

Maul dodged this attack in midair by actuarially running on the brick wall of the alley. Dear God, what are you? he thought to himself at the sight of the Sith's unheard of agility.

**"SILVER SLASH!"**

Silvercat continued his attack at where Maul was on the wall, knowing full well that it wouldn't kill him. True to form, the Sith dodge the attack by dropping straight to the ground. So Silvercat continued leading him to the church alley, where he would hope to finish this man. No, this... DEMON off! It was odd to refer to the Sith as a demon, considering he worked for one. But the thing Bast and Maul had in common was what also made them monsters: They didn't care who stood their way, any obstacle in their path would be removed. By any means necessary.

Darth Maul was rather impressed with the cat man's skill. He possessed a rather high amount of combat experience and had excellent tracking abilities. Their's not many beings that could tell when he was sneaking up on them. He could probably win against one of the Jedi Masters such as Qui Quan Jinn or even Mace Windu. However, no amount of skill the cat man possessed could compare to a Sith. With Darth Maul's extensive training, he easily noticed all the flaws in his opponent's plan. It was obvious that that feline fighter was saving his energy up for a much larger attack and was trying to lead him into the alley in the hope to limit his mobility.

He admired his opponent's skill lever. By calling out his attacks in advance, he hoped to lure the Sith into a false sense of security by showing a fake pattern in the cat man's attack. Clever, but even without knowing his foe's thoughts, the Sith could tell that he was leading him into an attack. It was rather intelligent for the cat man to hold back during the fight, hoping Maul would fall into overconfidence. But Maul could be clever too. He had not shown that a lightsaber can block energy attacks and that he could have used his weapon to block each one of those slashes but chose not to so that he could use it against his last attack. Maul had to know what the limit's of this fighter was. He had to know how much effort and skill Bast had in her warriors.

The time had come to see the cat man's attack. Both he and Maul had reached an alley and this would have been the most opportune place for an attack. With a low growl, Maul began running towards Silvercat and could already tell what the cat man was up to. The Sith could feel the electrical energy that was beginning to form within the cat man outstretched closed fists. Silvercat stood straight as a rod with his arms at his sides and his fist taking on a silver glow. The Sith waited for the attack. Enveloping himself with in the dark side, he knew that the cat man's gambit would fail. Nothing can overcome the power of the dark side. Not even an attack such as this.

**"SILVER STORM!"**

The cat man screamed as he did a 360 degree spin while his arms raised straight up into the air, and that this energy was about to be expanded into all areas. Instantly the silver energy began swirling around him and expanding. The energy continued moving about, shattering the walls and any objects in its path. As the attack continued its destruction it began rising into the air. It quickly assumed the appearance of a tornado ranging thirty feet in diameter and raising over eight stories. The blazing energy windstorm raged for a few moments before it finally died down. The energy field began to disperse and soon reveled an exhausted Silvercat. He began looking around, the sidewalk around him was shattered, windows on the buildings had been busted inwards, and there was no sign of the Sith. Most likly, the tornado threw the dead body halfway across the city. It was over and he had won. Since the battle with Tuxedo Mask, Silvercat allowed himself to smile. He began to feel a joy for life once more. Stretching his arms out, he looked up to see the clear blue sky.

And saw the Sith hanging right above him on a clothesline.

Like the 'Darkforce Raising' technique Sidious had shown him so long ago, tornado attacks were devastating but had one glaring fault. Since the energy is so destructive, the user must form an 'eye' of the tornado where the attack won't harm him. Since the destructive energy extends throughout the tornado, the only place to avoid being damage is above or below the user of the attack. So once Maul realized what the cat man was going to do, he used the Force to leap up four stories, deactivated his lightsaber and used it to hold himself from a clothesline between the two buildings.

Silvercat looked up at the Sith, a defeated look in his eyes. It was over. He knew it. The Sith knew it. It was his time to die.

Gracefully, the Sith dropped from the line and descended in front of Silvercat. Maul beard the cat man no malice, he had fought long and hard and had earned a quick death. But it was not to be. Examples must be made. Bast must learn what her foolishness has cost her: Her soldiers, her plans, and soon her life.

Darth Maul threw his palm at Silvercat and caused the exhausted cat man to be flung out the alley and across the street that was filled with the corpses of his fallen troops. Silvercat continued across the bodies when he landed on the sidewalk in front of a church. It was a magnificent building that any priest would be proud to preach in. It was built with a beautiful, ten foot tall, metal cross on the center tower that sparkled with the sunlight. He smiled to himself, dying on holy land might get him into Heaven. He raised himself up to his feet, he may have lost but by God he'll die on his feet!

Maul activated one side of his lightsaber and began focusing pure DarkForce power onto the crimson energy beam. The weapon began a deeper hum than normal and had acquired a new characteristic: With the power of the dark side enclosing the energy blade, it lost all of its sharpness and instead took on a hardness that would shatter concrete when swung against.

With a cold smile, Maul dashed straight towards Silvercat. Once he had crossed the street the cat man had flew through, the Sith stood in front of Silvercat with his single blade of harden energy in a downward position. With a hate filled glare in his eyes, Maul swung upward with the weapon, striking Silvercat's chin and causing him to be flung eight feet into the air. Before he even fell a single inch, Maul used the church wall as a ramp to gain altitude. Once he was back in the air, he stuck Silvercat again, sending him higher into the air. The attack continued on up the church wall.

Each strike broke another bone in Silvercat's body. First his chin, next his right arm, then his shoulder, and so on as they continued upwards, passing a stainglass window of the crucifixion of Christ. Even though his vision was clouded with his blood, he still saw the beauty in the image in the glass. His enjoyment ended when a strike to his shoulder sent him higher into the air. Finally, Silvercat was flung twenty feet above the roof with an attack to a now shattered right hip, but the Sith wasn't finished yet. Leaping eighteen feet up, Maul ended up behind the still conscience Silvercat. With a final strike, the Sith struck the back of the near dead cat man and sent him falling down with a speed of over forty miles per hour. With so much blood lost and too many bones broken, he could barely stay conscience. There was nothing he could do to change his direction. So he may as well enjoy the ride down. Silvercat opened his eyes to see where he would land.

He was heading for the cross.

"Jesus, no..." he whispered, wither in shock or in prayer is unknown.

SKLURP!

Maul landed on the roof, only sparing a quick glance towards the dead warrior. He fought hard and had proven far more difficult than the other feline soldiers. But the end of the battle was never in doubt, no manner of training or techniques can overcome the power of the dark side.

The Sith leapt off the churches roof and began his decent to the ground. After falling over fifty feet to the ground, Maul's descent was somehow slowed down to where he simply landed as one would after hoping off a poach to the ground.

Once there, he began to walk back towards the Sith Infiltrator and prepare for the final phase of his mission. The semi with the moon princess on board will lead him to Bast. That was the only reason he allowed the driver to escape. The Dark Eye Probes were already following the truck and will soon deliver the coordinates of Bast's base back to the Sith. Maul had to hurry, for when Bast finds out that Sailor Moon does not have the crystal on her, Bast is most likely to kill her. While Silvercat was busy fighting with Tuxedo Mask, Maul had removed the crystal from Sailor Moon and disposed it on the unconscious Sailor Mars. Without looking back, Maul continued on his path back to his ship.

_End chapter three..._

**XXXXXXX**

Finally, chapter three is finished. I considered it an amazing feat that I was able to write this one in a week. *sniff* *sniff* WHAAA! He's gone! Silvercat's gone! author recomposes himself Sorry about that, I had grown rather fond of the New York cat man. Who knows, if I get enough fan mail about him, I might do a 'Tales of Silvercat' series or something. I can see it now, Silvercat using portals Bast creates to go to different universes such as Gundam, Steam Detectives, or Robotech. The technique Maul used at the end to finish poor Silvercat off..ff, Author begins crying again, but quickly composes himself was inspired by Squall's Lionheart attack from Final Fantasy VIII. Hope you enjoyed all the different soldiers in the Feliner Clan. I saw it as cat clan meets G.I. Joe. That was what I thought made them so enjoyable, you just didn't know what would be next. And I confess that I had just saw the G.I. Joe movie on DVD before writing the song scene.

I know I'm going to take a lot of heat for this, but I LIKE Tuxedo Mask! He's the perfect cross of Superman, James Bond, and the Phantom of the Opera, and since he's the 'King of Earth', I thought it would made sense that he'd be on the lever of power of one of an Eternal Sailor Scout.

Next chapter: Serena meets the queen bitch herself and Maul goes one-on-one with Liger.


	4. The Final Battle

From: WDCain Man  
Subject: [Sailor Moon/Star Wars][FanFic] Darth Maul: Of Siths and Sailors

_**Disclaimer:**_ Darth Maul and Sidious are trademark of Disney and Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi. So all characters belong to their respected owners.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Of Siths and Sailors**_

_**Part Four:**_

_**The Final Battle**_

**XXXXXXX**

Serena, leader of the Sailor Scouts and soon to be ruler of the Crystal Tokyo, found herself awaken in the middle of the most extravagant, breath-taking, and stunning room she ever saw. The room was made up of golden walls with what appeared to be hieroglyphics on them, pillars three feet wide holding a ceiling over a hundred feet into the air. The throne in the center was shaped more along a couch than a chair. To its side was a large bowl, filled with fruit that made her mouth water. The golden room was so shiny that she began to have fantasies over all the stuff she could buy if she sold something in this chamber. Looking over to the side of the room she found a chest that was filled to the brim with jewels of every kind imaginable: rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, topaz. Her eyes glared at the chest greedily. She would have put some in her pockets, but found she had none. No pockets. No pants. No panties. She had been stripped naked.

"EEEP!" Serena does her best to try and cover herself up with her hands and pressing her thighs together. Her blush was redder than the ruby's in the chest. She began searching the room to find some clothing but could find none. Trying to stand up, Serena collapsed back to the sparkly ground. Her whole body was so sore, she felt as though she was savagely beaten. Her thoughts began darkening as she figured out who did all this to her. It was that arrogant white furred cat man. If it weren't for that nutjob, her body wouldn't be covered with all those welts. She had to sit on her hands due to the pain on her rear. Serena would be feeling those for a while. She developed a cold smile as she had thoughts about having the cat man fixed herself.

"Enjoying yourself?" came a deep throaty voice from behind Serena. She turned around to find herself faced with one of the most beautiful women she had ever come across. She walked with a style of grace and diligence that put anything Serena had to shame. Serena felt impudent when she noticed the woman's rather generous bust size. The moon princess felt even worse when she realized that her breasts were easily covered with her cupped hands. Her admiration for the woman ended when Serena saw her eyes. Evil. Cold evil was in those eyes. Serena felt a darkness emanating for her that she had not felt since fighting against Queen Beryl. She began shivering underneath the woman's cold stare.

"W-Who are you?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"My name is Bast," the Egyptian woman gave an evil smile to the moon princess as she spoke. "I'm the demon queen of cats."

"Really?" ask the dumbfounded Serena.

"Yes I am," Bast answered, showing her sharp fangs. "It was quite a chore to bring you here. The deed cost me a good deal and I never even accomplished my goal to acquire the Silver Imperium Crystal."

"Why am I naked?" She asked dumbly.

"When you were brought here, we were unable to find the crystal in your clothes so we thought you may have hidden it somewhere... unexpected," she said slyly. "So we had to check any possible places you may have hidden it."

It took a bit before Serena realized what Bast was speaking about. Her blush deepened more and she looked ready to faint.

Bast had a smug look on her face, "Yes, I and many of my warriors enjoyed the show quite a good deal."

Serena began to cry but forced back the tears. They saw her. They touched her. She wasn't pure anymore. The only thing that kept her from braking down right there was knowing Darien could still be her first.

Bast smiled at the anguish Serena was going through. It seemed that Bast could feel Serena's misery and began to feed on her pain. "It's a shame Silvercat could not witness the show, he would've enjoyed it." She spoke the last part as if it were an after thought.

"Who's 'Silvercat?'" Serena asked, her voice regaining some of its lost strength.

"He's the one who groped you during your fight," answered Bast with a grin on her face and her arms crossed over her rather generous breasts.

Serena began to remember what Silvercat had done to her. He was the one who grabbed her. He was the one who brought her here where they touched her and Serena realized that Bast was the one who sent him. "YOU! You're the one that sent that psycho after me!" She began to look around the room, "Where is he?! I'll kill him!" She turned to face Bast, "TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!" She charged at the demon queen. Bast looked annoyed and backhanded her across the room.

Bast looked down at Serena with a disgusted look and spoke with an angry tone, "Oh, shut up! If Silvercat had followed my orders, you and the rest of the Scouts would be dead!" Bast than looked ready to kill Serena, "AND I STILL DON'T HAVE THAT CRYSTAL!"

That got Serena's attention, "Wh-what?"

"Silvercat went against my orders and avoided killing you, the Scouts, or any of the patients at the hospital because of his belief's." Bast than took on an icy tone, "I would have killed him long ago except I needed his skill and abilities. He was by far one of the finest field leaders in my army. Even now with him gone, my forces have dwindle a great deal and I don't even know what happen there.

Serena nearly began crying again. Apparently, her thoughts towards Silvercat were wrong. Very wrong indeed. "What happen to him?"

"That's what I wish to discuss with you. The only information we have about the battle is what was heard over a radio transmission. I figured it wasn't you or your Scouts who did it. None of you would ever fight at that lever."

"Did what?" her voice barely holding back her fear that the worst might have happen to Silvercat.

Bast walked over to her thrown and picked up a tape recorder and several photos. "These were taken from the battle several hours ago and the audio tape here is from a radio transmission saved by the one who brought you here." After she handed the photos to Serena, she put the tape into an audio tape player and began playing the device.

"AHHH! ONE MAN, HE'S ONE..." *crick* Serena saw a photo of a cat man with his head turn completely around.

"HELP! NEED HE-" *fraa* The voice began a low whisper, "-ellppp" A picture of a cat man cut in half at his waistline. His blood staining his golden fur.

"NO! NOOO..." A picture of a cat man with his face and arms missing, they looked as if they were burned off.

Serena felt despair that she had not felt since that time her teacher showed her the tape of Saddam Hussein gassing his own after the US stopped protecting the people that sided with them during the war. Seeing the dead looks on the children's faces made her cry. Her eyes were again watering as she saw more and more of the photo's as she continued listening to the cassette's gruesome sounds of cat men dying. She heard so many soldiers' losing their lives by the time Silvercat caught up to the massacre. Serena couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have felt like to arrive too late to save anyone.

"Prepare to join them." Her body shivered as she heard the man spoke. His voice was colder than any she ever heard before. Then she finally came across Silvercat's photo. She could barely control herself at the sight of Silvercat's horrible death. Serena began to understand what Silvercat was like. A man who could of ran and save his own life but chose to place his team's lives above his own. A warrior who defied orders and refused to kill children and the sick. Serena felt ashamed for wishing the death of the American.

"Prepare to join them." Those words were haunting her soul. The finality in his tone scared Serena to her very essence. She bowed her head and began a prayer that she and the other Scouts would never meet the holder of that voice.

Bast took on an arrogant smile. "It is quite assured that you were brought here so he could find our location, so this should be his next target. Don't worry, I have over three hundred of my finest warriors guarding my palace."

The chamber door opened and the most imposing figure that Serena ever saw in her life walked in. The coldness she felt from watching him was the same feeling she had listening to the voice on the cassette tape.

Bast saw her fear and decided to enforce it. "Meet Liger, my greatest warrior."

Serena was speechless. This... man was unlike any she had ever met before. Liger was nothing like Silvercat. Silvercat could be serious but had a sense of humor. Liger however, had no soul. He would kill her in at a thought and forget about her a moment afterwards. She couldn't help but tremble under his gaze. Serena could barely speak above a whisper. "What in God's name are you?"

Bast had a smug look, "Liger has that effect on people. Do not worry, we are quite safe from any assassin." Liger leaned against a wall, waiting for the attack coming soon.

**XXXXXXX**

A Dark Eye Probe had just finished scooping the factory buildings out and began to head back to Darth Maul and report. The Sith Apprentice stood on an abandon building's roof top half a mile away from Bast's base with his high tech binoculars. It was time to finish this mission and report back to his master. Mounting his Seth Infiltrator hover bike, he rode down thirty stories straight to the street. He was only just a few feet from the ground when his vehicle righted itself and continued on the streets. With a cold smile, Darth Maul lunched his assault on Bast's forces with the full moon to light his way.

Riding the vehicle through the city blocks, Maul covered the half-mile in a matter of seconds. Passing ruined buildings, riding over streets that haven't been driven on in weeks, driving under street lamps that haven't been given electricity in months. Finally he came within viewing distance of the factory. Maul was able to see two Cat Commandos in black fatigues guarding the chain-link gate. Unfortunately, they also could see him.

"What do you think that is Bloodfang?"

"Don't know Teethgrinder, but kill it anyway."

But before the two cat soldiers could fire a single shot, Maul flipped off the hover bike and with his double edge lightsaber activated, slashed the two guards in half. He removed his dark cloak and threw it on his vehical. Alarms began sounding though out the compound but the Sith didn't care. No matter how many guards Bast may have, all shall fall by his hand.

**XXXXXXX**

"He's here," spoke the Liger. His voice was barely above a course whisper completly even and lacking all emotion. It was the same. He had the same voice as the killer on the tape. Serena prayed that someone would rescue her from this evil place.

Bast turned to Liger, "And what do you think of our mysterious assassin?"

Liger paused as his hearing picked up all the death screams in the compound, "I do not know how he can kill so many of us. He uses neither chi nor magic in his attacks." Liger began to speak with a far off tone, "I've never felt anything like this before."

Bast looked like she didn't care, "There is not a being on this planet save myself that can surpass your power, Liger. It doesn't matter. I have over three hundred of my finest warriors here; they destroyed Shadow Law and will be my army for the future. My minions will be able to kill the intruder."

"No they won't," countered the Liger.

**XXXXXXX**

The Sith ran down a hallway, killing anyone who stood in his way. None were speared as Maul decimated his way towards Bast. Upon entering the front gate, he found himself faced with two-dozen of the Cat Commando fighters. With a cold stare facing the cat men, Maul dove into the foes. All the feline soldiers were quickly decimated by the Sith's ferocious attacks. They couldn't even fire a single shot on their foe. None but the Liger had fought like this. He moved as if a blur, evading their punches and even dodging their bullets.

The Sith Apprentice found another reason to praise his Master's training. It had made this mission far easier because of this planet's environment. Even without the augmented gravity training he had undergone, he could have dodge these slow moving projectiles, the gravity he would normally live in was somewhat greater than this planet's own and made him quick enough to avoid the shots. With that same speed, he could strike quicker than anything they have ever encountered. With a spinning wave of his lightsaber, he had decapitated four of the soldiers.

Over fifty yards away on top of some rafters holding up the ceiling, were a pair of Cat Commandos who were the best snipers in the outfit. The two gunmen readied their guns, each was confidant that they could bring the assassin down. With them hiding in the shadows near the roof, there was simply no way the foolish attacker could spot them. Each had a perfect shot at different angles, there was nothing to keep them from picking the little ninja off. A red lynx grinned as he edged towards the trigger. Before he could pull it, the cat man froze at some unseen horror. His companion, a golden furred lion noticed that his teammate was shaking violently. "Bloodbath, what's wrong?" The lion spoke in a whisper so as not to warn the assassin.

The lion's worry jumped straight into horror as the lynx dropped his sniper rifle to the ground when he placed his hands around his throat. With a final useless gasp for air, Bloodbath had lost his footing on rafter and fell to the floor dead. It wasn't possible. What force was the assassin using? The lion's eyes bugged out as he saw the Sith turn and faced him. Without making sure of his aim, the cat sniper fired. There was little doubt that the target would give him the time to make sure of his shot.

Darth Maul had more than enough time to deflect the bullet with his lightsaber. But he had to hurry and finish the sniper off. Alarms were ringing throughout the compound and it wouldn't take long for reinforcements to arrive. Using the Force, Maul gestured towards a dead Cat Commando corpse and sent it flying towards the remaining sniper. The lion was more than freaked to see one of his fallen comrades about to collide with him. Taking aim with his sniper gun, he fired at the corpse, hoping that would stop its flight path. The sniper had forgotten a most important fact, you can't kill what's already dead. The carcass had smashed into the gunman and sent him falling to the floor as Bloodbath had done earlier. To his regret, the Sith was waiting below him with his weapon poised to kill him. The lion did the only thing he could to harm the Sith. He let loose the loudest scream he could make in the effort to warn his comrades the location of the deadly assassin before the Sith finished him.

His gambit had worked. The ceiling had exploded with enough force to cause most of the bodies to be buried under ruble. From the night sky came two Kittyhawk fighters flying though their entrance in the roof. The two aerial fighters came into the building and expected the Sith to fall as easily as the Sailor Scouts did. Maul sneered. The fools. These arrogant fly boys needed to have their wings clipped. He dove under the two pilots and began gesturing with the Force. The two Kittyhawks lost their balance with an incredible sharp yank at their wings. With a simple hand movement, Darth Maul had successfully tore the sharp metal cloth off their costumes. The two cat men found themselves flying out of control without their wings. Both their souls turned cold when they saw they were heading towards the wall and at the velocity they were going, impact meant having every bone in their bodies broken.

CRAKLE!

SKLURP!

The Sith had not even spared a second to examine the two fallen Kittyhawks. Just the look of the two dead bodies was more than enough to tell him they were finished. Maul turned his attention back towards the wings he had taken from the fallen troops. Those two were rather well stocked for weapons. In total he had found over a dozen grenades plus a couple C4 blocks. Placing one of the blocks in the center of the Egyptian styled building, Maul dove out a door before gesturing a piece of burning wood to land on the explosive block.

The entire compound rocked with the explosion. Flaming debris went flying throughout the entire factory district. The Sith continued onward, killing everyone in his path. He eyed another factory just a few dozen yards away. Using the Force to find how many were in the building, he continued onward after finding about sixty soldiers. It was a safe bet that they were all highly skill in military tactics and were using some of the most powerful war weapons on this planet. This small army could easily overcome any African country. And it was all up to Maul to kill them.

All too easy.

Silently he walked up towards the front door and placed the C4 brick on it. After diving back from the explosive, the Sith gestured to another piece of burning wood and sent it flying towards the block. The explosion rattled the entire compound, sending shockwaves across the area. Maul continued onward to his latest target.

Passing by an open door, Darth Maul noticed that not only was there no people in it, but numerous airplanes. The factory was the hanger for their aerial vehicles and had a long runway and numerous fuel tanks lining the walls. He quickly moved around the building, placing the grenades in different locations throughout the hanger. He had to hurry. Alarms were sounding all thoughout the base and the soldiers were begining to group up. Even though the number didn't bother him, he still didn't want them to gang up and attack in force. A divided enemy was much easier than a complete one. Once the job was completed, the Sith walked out the door before gesturing his hand. The pins flew from their holders, starting the timer for the exploding mechanism.

BOOM!

The entire compound rocked with another explosion. This one had killed off a group planning on checking out the warehouse for Maul. A full eighteen soldiers died for their choice. But their deaths were not in vain. The explosion had alerted a squad dispatched to find the attacker. They were composed of thirty cat men. A few from the Catfish Crew, some were Cat Commandos, while the rest were the Egyptian Guards that Bast had brought over.

The Sith dove forward and attacked. Wither it be thirty or thirty hundred, all would die. Combined with the Maul's fierce fighting style and his duel lightsabers, any of the poor Egyptian cat men would die before any could come within arms reach of their target. It only took a minute to kill the first twenty-five opponents in Maul's path. The same scene kept repeating as Maul continued his destructive rampage.

"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NO ONE'S THIS GOOD!" screamed a yellow furred cougar right before Maul strangled the Cat Commando with the Force and moving on to the next one in his way. It was obvious to the smarter soldiers there, nothing short of the Liger would finish this monster off.

Two members of the Catfish Crew had a pretty good idea: One would do a frontal assault while the other would try and sneak up on their opponent. The one sneaking behind was able to get close enough to tackle the Sith. As Maul jerked forward, he threw his lightsaber at a guard in front of him, impelling the sentry on his weapon of choice. Before the dead aqua fighter hit the ground, the Sith flipped the other one on his back and broke his neck as he landed. Proving that, even though they were considered experts in underwater combat, they were pretty much useless in land hand-to-hand combat. Without stopping for a moment, Maul retrieved his weapon and continued onwards towards his target.

**XXXXXXX**

In Bast's chamber, Liger began to head for the door without Bast's leave. It annoyed the demon queen that he was leaving without her permission, but than she had herself to blame. She had always encouraged free thinking in her army.

Serena breathed a quick sigh due to Liger's departure. If she had her way, she would never meet that armored monster again as long as she lived.

"Quite intimidating, isn't he?" Bast asked in a smug tone.

"What is he? Where did you find something like him?"

Bast shrugged her shoulders. Once the girl gave up the location of the crystal, she'd die. So she might as well answer the girl's last question. "That is a story that begins as does my own..."

**XXXXXXX**

Maul's senses tingled with warning. Looking up he saw four black panthers in formal black tuxedos diving towards him. As they got closer, they began several slash attacks. Their attacks were far more ferocious than those from the other soldiers. Each one had phenomenal strength on the level of a cyber-wookie that they used in their assault on the Sith. It was obvious to Maul that they must have been from the 'Bat Cats' that those two soldiers spoke of earlier. Their race was known by many names throughout the galaxy. On Corusant, they were called the 'Dark Walkers,' on Jurai they were known as 'Blood Drinkers.' According to Lord Sidious's records of Earth, they were known as Vampires on this world.

It was fortunate that their weaknesses were so well known. He had allowed himself to be surrounded by the 'Bat Cats' and deactivated his lightsaber. The feline vampires smiled. The stranger knew he was beaten and had chosen to surrender. Lady Bast would reword them greatly. Perhaps she would favor their kind over those weak 'normal' Feliners. That was why they had betrayed Count Demitri Maximoff to serve her majesty. It would also squash those rumors that said the only reason they defected was after seeing Silvercat's 'Silver Storm' attack and Liger destroy Demitri's entire castle in less than two minutes. Of course they were false. They could have easily taken the Liger. Really, they could.

One of the Vampires spoke as he stared into assassin. "C'Mon Red-Head, look into my eyes and tell me who sent you." His voice was hypnotic and ran as smooth as rainwater.

Darth Maul stared back, totally immune to the vampire's powers.

The Bat Cat member blinked and tried again. Nothing. The four exchanged worried looks. Only the strongest willed could resist them. So shock were they that the vampires had failed to notice four pieces of wood were floating about a dozen feet from behind them. With just a simple flick of the wrist, the four stakes pieced though each of their hearts.

"AAHHHRRRRR!" The quartet of Bat Cats members screamed as the clutch the sharp stakes impelling them though their hearts. They fell to the ground, dead before they could strike the cold factory floor. Darth Maul had not stayed around to witness them turning to dust, but had went on ahead. He reactivated his lightsaber, there was still more killing to do.

Nearing another warehouse, Maul began sprinting up towards the front gate, he was positive this was Bast's prime location because he had already cleared the other buildings. So far, twelve other buildings had been cleansed. The death toll was currently at two hundred and was still about to rise. The Sith had done a very good job of fighting his way to Bast, all the guards he came across died bloody deaths. Strangely though, all the guards were males. There were no female cats in this entire base. That gave him an advantage. Bast was vain and chooses to surround herself with what appeals to her. Darth Maul began to think of methods to terminate the foolish demoness.

With his job nearing completing, Maul let his concentration expand. No manner of walls could stop the power of the Force. After a brief moment, the Sith could feel the presence of three other beings, one massive power, another high power that was greatly concentrating making it hard to detect, and a weak human. Knowing the high power was Bast and the weak one was the moon princess, Maul was wondering who that other high power was when it vanished. Maul continued walking, knowing full well that his opponent was using some stealth abilities to hid himself. But nothing could hide from the Force. Thrusting himself deeper into the dark side, Maul's concentration expanded towards all directions. With his new form of sight, the Sith apprentice was able to developed a form of 360 degree vision. It only took a short moment when he felt someone was about to pounce on him from the top.

The apprentice of Sidious was impressed. This one was able to control his blood flow, thus limiting his number of heartbeats and making it harder to track him. His concentration expanded more so he could learn the identity of this enemy. Maul was startled, the stranger possessed a hatred that equaled Maul's own for the Jedi and he knew how to properly use it. Maul felt a twinge of regret over killing him. He would have made a good apprentice.

Without showing that he knew Liger was approaching, Maul continued a sprint across the cement yard of the factories, killing any other soldiers standing in his path. In front of him stood a small squad of 'Ninja Kitties' with their weapons poised and ready to attemp to finish him off.

**XXXXXXX**

High above the roofs of the burning factories, the Liger passes over the destruction down below. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop under the full moon's pale light, the armored warrior looks upon all of the remains of his teammates. Over to the left were two Ninja Kitties that would soon have been promoted to the ranks of field commander. Their cunning and guile matched that of Silvercat's. And unlike the remains of the cannon fodder rotting below, it would take time to replace them. Looking around, he saw the destruction of the base. The fires torching the buildings and the ash that blocked out the moon light gave the area a remarkable resemblance to Hell. Oddly though, he felt more comfortable here than in Bast's cozy chamber.

He looked around the compound, finding hundreds of dead soldiers from all different squads. The hanger that was the location for the Kittyhawks was in ruins with his students burning with the fire. The dojo where the Ninja Kitties sharpened their skills was in ruin along with the Cat Commando barracks. It wasn't the piles of the dead soldiers that caused a burning hatred, but rather the destruction to the base. Soldiers could always be replaced, but the buildings and weaponary would take both time and money. This attacker had just disrupt what he had spent his entire life building. Even if Bast acquired the crystal, it would take months to raise another army and train them to serve her. Destroying Shadowlaw, bringing down Count Demitri's vampire nation, fooling the Jurai Royal Family, all of it now a waste! All those years of planning and fighting, RUINED by this man!

He had to die.

But an opponent of this caliber could not be dispatched by lowly assassin ways. No, the only way to dispose of this threat was with a battle. But it would be foolish to fight against a foe he knew nothing about. Without making a sound, the Liger kept his position on the roof, hoping to learn as much of his foe's style as he could. And if the Liger had to watch the Sith slaughter another dozen loyal soldiers, than so be it. The surest way to win this battle was to have as much knowledge about his foe as he could. So the Liger continued his peach on top of a roof as the Sith continue cutting a path of destruction, killing more of the finest ninjas in all of Japan.

**XXXXXXX**

"Every since the fall of Cleopatra's reign, I have been planning to spread my rule over the world as I raised soldiers and financed an empire. However, several years ago, I learned of a most troublesome problem. If I were to lead my forces on the battlefield I would in up starting the final war, where all the forces of Hell would battle with the might of Heaven. Even with my army, I could not defeat both sides, so I would need... a champion to do my will," Bast continued her story with an evil smile on her lips.

Serena held back the fear in her voice. "So you used your magic and created that demon."

Bast scoffed at the idea. Serena's statement had proved that she was as dumb as an all American blond. She than took on a tone of a babysitter trying to explain something to a child. "If I could create warriors like him, I would have conquered the universe a dozen times over all ready. No, young princess, I had to choose him."

**XXXXXXX**

Behind the Sith Apprentice, another building burned. With his back warmed by the flaming warehouse, Maul continued onward, sprinting away from the multitudes of ninjas he had just slaughtered. They were such a joke, their stealth abilities paled when compared against his own. Plus their skill with the blade was only limited to just a single style. Wherever Bast had found those pitiful fighters, she should send them back.

He had not taken a few steps when his entire body was cooled to the bone. The Sith smiled an unkind smile. At last, a true opponent had arrived. He should prove to be more challenging than the others. The enemy that Maul was facing was perched on the rooftop of the next building. Spearing only a second to catch his breath, he took a ready combat stance with his knees bent and spread apart, Maul held his dual lightsaber ready. Combined with the glow of his weapon and the heat of the burning compound, Maul even looked more demonic than normal. He was ready. Let the true battle begin.

**XXXXXXX**

Below the star filled sky, above the cold winter ground, the Liger had waited enough. He had already formed a rough estimate of his opponent's skill level. Though he had to admit, he was impressed. With skills such as this, it is no wonder he was able to defeat Silvercat. With a leap of grace and stealth, far surpassing any jungle panther, the armored servant of Bast landed just a few short yards in front of the blacked clothed warrior.

The two men stared at each other. They both came to the same conclusion: This wasn't going to be an easy victory. Already with a sense of respect forming, it was only proper that they should know the other's name. But some information must be kept hidden.

"I am Maul, apprentice to the greatest master in the universe."

"Liger," he than took a combat stance with his legs spaced apart and his hands in an odd claw like shape. "Master of the Neko Ken."

**XXXXXXX**

"Twelve years ago, I had found that a young boy was being trained in the style that I had created so many centuries ago. Sadly, the child's foolish father was putting him though an incomplete version my style, the Neko Ken."

"The Cat Fist? That's a pretty stupid name." Serena said dumbly, but quickly stopped after seeing Bast's face contort with rage. Quickly changing the subject, she decided to learn more, "what is this technique?" Serena asked curiously, she needed to know as much as she can about this new enemy.

"When I designed it, the technique was made to allow a warrior to fight with the savage fury of a cat's rage." The cat queen took on a prideful smile, "A true master of the Neko Ken could slaughter everyone in a city. Its power had cause Caesar to tremble in fear at the mere mention of its name. But as tales of its power spread, fools across the world tried to find a way to teach it to their soldiers." Bast than took on a dangerous tone, remembering the infidels who had degraded her greatest creation. "They butchered my method and made a mockery of its very style! Their way ended up with the user having access to less than a tenth of its full power and a complete fear of cats."

Serena had to stifle a giggle. Imagine: Ultimate marital artistes being able to ravage entire cities actually afraid of a cute little kitten. She wondered how they got that way. "So how did they 'ruin' your teaching method?"

"It's rather simple. They decided that the child is to be first wrapped up in fish products and while he is tied up, he is to be thrown into a pit of starving cats who will instantly began clawing at the child."

A moment had passed as Bast waited for the moon princess's response. Turning towards her, Bast looked at the horrified expression on Serena's face. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she looked up at the Demon Queens face with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "And his father willingly put his own son through that?"

"He was as foolish as he was greedy. Even I was surprised that someone would attempt to try and recreate my art. I had killed all the previously trained under it. For a full fifty years, no one had even thought of teaching it. Until that fat fool. I was going to kill them both, but than I noticed the boy's already rather impressive fighting skills. Even at the young age of six, he was as skilled as someone twice his own age. I had decided that he would be my thrall. But I am a dark spirit, and my agent of destruction should be likewise. So I decided to eradicate all traces of the child and leave only his hatred behind."

Serena could barely keep her anger in check. Because of this monster, many innocent people had suffered. "What did you do to him?" Her voice holding back a torrent of rage and anger.

"First I locked the technique in his mind to where no matter how many times he was thrown into the pit, the technique would not be activated. Again and again, his father throw him into the pit, never once caring about the torments his son was going though." Bast let a smile curler her lips. "After days of this, I came to him in the night while his father slept and presented him with a choice. I would take him away from all this and raise him to be the greatest warrior possible, I would stop the pain, and all he had to do was kill his father." Bast paused to let that thought sink in though the princess's head. "At first he refused, so I left and allowed his father to continue sending him to the pit. Every night I came to him, giving him the same choice and for a full month he resisted me. You should have heard his screams. He pleaded with his father to make the training stop every day, and his father would strike him and throw him back into the pit. And every night he begged me to take him away. He would do anything except kill his father and I would laugh and walk away. Than finally, his fear of the pit turned his love for his father to nothing but hatred. On that night, he took a knife and gutted his father while he slept. At last, the six-year-old boy was gone. The only thing left was a burning hatred that I molded into the Liger."

The future Queen Serenity took in every word but spoke not a sentence.

Bast laughed. She stared at the naive child and decided she could be rather entertaining. "You hate me, don't you?"

Serena nodded.

"You would do anything to kill me."

Tears of rage streaming down her face, her voice barley above a whisper, "we'll stop you." Despite the quietness of voice, her tone spoke volumes.

Bast kneeled down and placed her hands around the naked Serena's shoulders and spoke with a cruel smile placed on her lips. "If you found that story so interesting, I have more to share. Lets just wait for Liger to return. I'd love to see your face when you learn the things I've made him do."

Serena said nothing, all she could do was hope for the best. Though she had no idea who to cheer for in the Liger's battle with the dark warrior.

**XXXXXXX**

The fight was not going in Darth Maul's favor. And he could scarcely believe it. Despite his double edge lightsaber and all the training the Sith Lord had put him though, he was barley holding his own against the Liger. What bothered him the most was that the Liger's greatest advantage was Maul's own against the Jedi. The Sith Apprentice had designed his lightsaber to be superior to the Jedi's single bladed weapons. With two sides, he was more versatile and had the advantage to strike with both ends. His opponent, however, had the use of both his arms and legs for the battle. The Liger had enveloped his fists and feet in dark silver energy, which enable him not only to strike in the same manner as a lightsaber, but also to block Maul's own strikes on both sides and still have two limbs to attack with.

Darth Maul was beginning to get frustrated. So far their battle had lasted for five minutes of strikes, blocks, and constant maneuvering. It was most unnerving how the Liger would zig zag across the burning lot. His speed easily surpassed any creature Maul had ever met before. The Liger dashed passed the Sith's defenses and struck with several punches. If Darth Maul hadn't use to Force to propel him away from the strikes, he would have been dealt with a bloody defeat early on. Maul's chief advantage was due to his smaller size and his weapon's length. Each blade had a length far greater than any of the Liger's limbs. The Sith's first plan was to keep the Liger away from his arm's reach. Within the first moments of their conflict, Maul could tell that he would have to form a better strategy if he wanted to emerge the victor. Already, Maul realized that his opponent was like him in skill: The Liger also kept a hidden ace up his sleeve. Despite Bast's foolishness, Maul had to admit one thing. She had excellent warriors. It was a shame that her ambition will cause her destruction. She would have made an excellent tool for the Master.

The Liger had proven to be as formidable as the Sith was. Maul was amazed at his ability to use his anger yet not let it cloud his judgement. Unfortunately for Maul's case, the Liger's agility and skill were equal to his own. They each moved with a grace that was almost mythical. Their movements, whither on the ground or in midair combat, were simply incredible. The Sith would try an impaling strike and the Liger would leap over the crimson blades and launch a devastating downward kick that would have decapitated the black clothed Sith had it connected. Once the Liger had landed, he performed a sweep kick, but the Sith leaped and connected with a spinning kick which stun the Liger long enough for Maul to try a decapitation cut.

But it was not to be. Before the crimson energy blade connect, the Liger had moved in and unleashed a devastating leaping uppercut that would have taken Darth Maul's head off had he not used his midair training to roll with the blow. By this time Liger was getting desperate. Only Queen Bast had lasted this long without taking a direct hit and if this assassin was anywhere near her skill level, he could set all of Bast's plans back for years. The thought made him growl, this upstart warrior had killed hundreds of the soldiers in Bast's army and was planning to do the same to her.

Such arrogance was not to go unpunished.

The armored soldier dashed towards his opponent. Before Maul could react, the Liger had him in a bear lock. Already the Sith had a Force blast ready to send Bast's thrall across the compound when the Liger jumped over fifty feet straight up. Still holding his unwilling foe, the Liger tossed Maul straight down to the flaming asphalt. Looking down, the Sith realized two options, either the fall would break every bone in his body or he would land in the blazing fire and be burned alive. Neither one of these choices were acceptable. So when he was still a few yards above the ground, he gestured with his hands to right himself up, maneuver a few feet away from a flame, slowed his descent and than landed safely on the ground.

The thrall of Bast could scarcely believe it. The feat seemed impossible. The assassin actually changed his direction in freefall!

At first, Liger had planned on taking the mysterious warrior to Bast and let her do whatever she wanted to him. Liger couldn't imagine a worse fate. But he had to admit that the Sith had taken him by surprise in both skill and power. It was almost inconceivable that anyone could fight with a ferocity that rivaled his own.

As he had witnessed such ferocity, the Liger was tempted to prolong the fight and continue to study his foe and attempt to learn as much of his style as possible. But as the dark ninja continued his bloody rampage, it became all to clear that this was not a time to place his own personal wants in front of the Queen's.

Renewing the battle, the two warriors began running to the other once again. With a snarl, Darth Maul leapt in spinning his lightsaber. Not hoping he would score a hit, but rather to take Liger's attention off his surroundings. With the armored soldiers attention focused only on the Sith, he had not noticed the extra pieces of scraped machinery and concrete magically moving into their battlefield. Maul let a smile cross his lips as he successfully bought a car-sized cylinder to some press just out of the Liger's vision. Maul knew he was most fortunate. His opponent did not know how the Sith was doing this. The Sith knew it was true when the Liger's thoughts of surprise betrayed him. While the cat man had possessed a high mastery of chi, he knew no knowledge of the Force. Again the Liger's thoughts betrayed him. He was becoming more and more worried with every new feat Maul was showing.

Once the last projectile was bought into the battlefield. The Sith decided to end this. The longer the fight went on, the more of a risk there was for Bast to kill the Moon Princess. Similar to the 'DarkForce Rising' and 'Silver Storm' attacks, Maul's latest maneuver was a tornado style technique. But unlike the Master and Silvercat's versions, this one did not rely on energy to inflect damage. Instead it operates as a normal tornado would, high Force winds flowing in a spiral. Unknown to most people, it is not the winds in a tornado that causes injuries, but rather the items picked up within it. That was why the Sith bought all those objects into the battle. Even a warrior of the dark side such as he, his skill was not enough to throw all of them at the Liger and any number less would enable the cat man to block or break the items. Maul held his double bladed lightsaber as one would a javelin and began summoning the Force winds.

The Liger paused, wondering why his foe was in such a useless attack position and just where was that strong wind was coming from, the weather forecast called for clear sky's tonight. He stopped wondering when he was flung over twenty feet into the air as his body began being hammered by dozens of blocks of masonry and machinery. If it weren't for all the endurance training Bast had put him though, the Liger's bones would have been turned into powder after a few seconds of this onslaught. Liger had to hurry, despite his Neko Ken training, he was only human and even the stongest humans wouldn't last long against this. Not only was his body sore from the constant stream of objects slamming into him, but he was in danger of being torn apart in the raging windstorm. Focusing his chi into his fists, the Liger went into a berserker slash attack.

Maul's eyes lit with surprise. Even though his training gave him good enough vision to follow a speeding bullet, he couldn't begin to tell where each of the speeding arms was. Each arm was a blur, moving so fast that they each left an afterimage. With such speed, it had only taken a few seconds to shred every object that they came across. Once the main problem was done, the armored cat man decided to escape from his rather unusual trap. With a yell of defiance, the Liger lashed out a kick in a wide arc and a silver stream of energy actually cut the tornado in half and dispersing the winds. Maul recognized the attack, it was quite similar to Silvercat's 'Silver Slash' technique. Once the Force winds died down, the Liger dropped with the grace of a cheetah and landed.

As the Liger stood away from his opponent, he at last knew that it was time to play his trump card. The Sith had proven to be more of a danger than at first expected. It was time for the assassin to learn the true power of the Neko Ken!

Maul stood ready. It was time to put all his training to the test. Lowering his hand to his belt buckle, the Liger twisted the crooked 'L.' With a loud snap, all of the Liger's armor save his helmet just disengaged from his body and plummeted to the cement ground and embedded themselves several inches into the cold black street. The sound of the shattering cement echoed thoughout the burning factory. Any remaining soldiers would have been alerted. That is, if there were any still alive.

The Sith took a step back in defense. His training in augmented gravity to make him heavier, but it was obvious that it was no where near as advance as the Liger's. The Apprentice of Sidious knew the value of training by making yourself heavier and seeing as how the Liger just removed at least a few tons pretty much made this a whole new fight.

The Liger's new look was rather intimidating. The black fabric now showed off every muscle extension for his entire body save his head, which was still covered with his silver helmet. It was quite easy to tell that the man had went under maddening training to receive such a muscular physic that any professional body builder would kill for. Letting off a bloodthirsty growl, the he began building up his chi to its maximum power outage. With a scream to the heavens, his entire body erupted with a dark silver aura. The energy was more intense than a blazing forest fire and brighter than the corona of the Sun.

And for the first time in his life, Maul doubted that the power of the dark side would be enough.

**XXXXXXX**

Serena shivered on the gold plated floor. Not because of her current state of nakedness, but because of the power she just felt. Even though she wasn't a martial artist on anyone's caliber, that didn't stop her from feeling the onslaught on energy. The only times in her life she felt more power than this was when she faced Queen Metalica and the Doom Phantom. And the fact that it was a human generating this much power was madness! Serena shivered. This was the power she was facing, the power of the Neko Ken!

Bast was as concern as Serena was awed. Only against the greatest armies such as M. Bison's Shadow Law and Count Demitri's vampire nation would Liger have to go all out. Only a war god would be dangerous enough that he would need to go out against one enemy. In her mind, she debated whither she should aid him. It just didn't make any sense that Liger would need this much power against one foe. Bast expanded her consciousness to see what she could deduce about the attacker.

Nothing. Bast couldn't feel any power emanating from the assassin. Just as Liger said earlier, the assassin used neither magic nor chi. Just how was he able to cause all this damage without some sort of power?

Her mind made up, Bast decided to stay where she was and monitor the battle. She would need to see more of what this warrior could do before she should engage him. Though she doubted such action was necessary. Liger was her strongest warrior, second only to her.

**XXXXXXX**

The aura was unlike any Maul had felt before. So great was its power that the ground the Liger stood on shattered and seem to disintegrate within the flare of energy surrounding his body. With that, he the Liger charged and renewed the battle.

The Liger began the second round by charging up a massive amount of energy into his right hand. Straightening his hand out, it glowed with such power that it was painful to look at. With a single motion, the Liger slammed his outstretched hand into the ground causing the entire factory's ground to split as just as if an earthquake had struck. The attack had ruptured gas-lines across the compound. The entire area was bathed in fire that erupted from the ground that the two warriors stood on. The Egyptian styled base had suffered so much damage that the area was beyond repair. All the factories that stored weapons had ignited and caused such an explosion that could be heard from miles away.

And all that was done with a single blow!

Even the Apprentice of Darth Sidious was filled with awe at the power his foe wielded. It was obvious that Darth Maul would need a plan to deal with such a being. However, the Liger's last attack was just a diversion to throw the Sith off guard. It was now time to show the upstart assassin the power that he had dared challenge!

Before Darth Maul could even get into a defensive position, the Liger had vanished and appear before the startled Sith. The speed which Liger had used to slash the machinery apart in the tornado now seemed to been multiplied a dozen fold. The thrall of Bast placed his hand around the Sith's head and leapt into the air with Darth Maul in tow again. Once he had reached over three hundred feet, the Liger let go of the Sith and began subjecting the Sith to hundreds of high impact punches all the way down. Again and again the strikes came. If it weren't for the augmented gravity/endurance training Sidious put him though, the Sith would have found himself beaten to a bloody pulp. He had survived up to eight times the gravity of Corusant but that still didn't prepare his body for the savage forces raining upon it.

After Liger felt that the Sith had taken enough punches, he grabbed the assassin's arms and flung him back to Earth while they were still a hundred feet above the ground. The blows had rattled Maul so much that he was unable to smooth his landing. Once again if it weren't for his training, all the bones in his body would have been grounded into powder. Maul tried to regain his strength on the cracked floor as best as he could but wasn't recovering as well as he hoped. But than, no one could really recover too well after being slammed into cold hard concrete after a fifty-foot drop.

Even though Maul's speed training enabled him to dodge blaster shoots, he easily withstood those that actually made it though, the Sith still found himself taking dozens of blows on the way down. He blow increased his anger. He would not stand for this! He was a warrior to the greatest order in the galaxy and this FREAK will not cause his downfall!

It took all of Darth Maul's will not to launch another frontal assault against the Liger. But he had learned from his mistakes. Physically, the Liger was superior to him. But the training Maul had undergone also included strategy. He began an instant scan of the area on the hunt for anything he could use against the monstrous powerhouse he was facing. After a short second, Maul located a rupture gas main about five yards behind the Liger. Sheer luck it hadn't exploded with all the fire going on around it. Taking a hold of the dark side, Maul gestured a piece of burning wood towards it.

Noticing the maneuver, the Liger began running towards the small, yet potentially deadly, object. Despite the Liger's greatly augmented speed, he was unable to reach the flaming projectile before it had reached its intended target. He cursed himself. He should have known that he wouldn't reach it in time and should have instead taken evasive action. Due to his incompetence, he had just made a tactile blunder. He would reprimand himself later, right now he had to take care of that blasted ninja.

BRROOOMMM!

The shockwave from the explosion was enough to rattle the entire compound. Never once had the thought crossed Darth Maul's mind that the explosion would be enough to finish off the Liger. But it would be enough to buy the Sith some time to maneuver into position. He began dashing across the flaming base.

Maul allowed himself to be engulfed by the Force. Instantly he had developed a form of 360-degree field of vision. With the aid of the Force he had gained an omnipotent view of the area. Without even raising his eyes, Maul slid under a falling piece of burning roofing coming from above. Just a few feet ahead, the Sith could feel the impending explosion from a gas truck. Even with countless shrapnel flying towards him, Maul felt no fear. Raising his lightsaber, Maul began a multitude number of swings with his blood red weapon with a speed equaling that of the Liger's strikes within the Force tornado. He was so enveloped within his dark power that Darth Maul was able to reach a new found speed that not even the master had been able to reach. Had he wanted, he could have simply have dodge the shrapnel from the gas truck.

Once that danger was finished, Maul used the Force to propel himself over a ten meter flame wall that was surrounding the remains of the exploded gas main. Time was of the essence. He did not know how long it would take the Liger to recover from a point blank explosion and Maul could not waste the time by running around the flames. The shortest distance between two points is a straight line. Finally he had saw the perfect tool to use against the Liger: one of the burning warehouses.

Maul looked the building over. Shorter than the other buildings, reaching only four stories up with all its windows shattered due to the shockwave from the gas main. Even though it was constructed with a combination of limestone blocks and wooden beams, the building had suffered little damage from the flame, it would not take long for some gas mains in the building to cause it to explode. Darth Maul had reached an opinion of the structure. It would be adequate for his plans.

Taking a hold of all his anger, the Darth Maul began putting all his training under the art that his master had instructed him in increasing his wrath. Despite his anger building, Maul held it back but continued to magnify the rage into hatred. As the Code of the Sith states: Anger is a living thing, feed it and it will grow. And feed it, the Sith did. Maul began conjuring up all that he hated. The pompish Jedi, the foolish Dark Lord Exar Kun for losing the Sith War, and finally himself for actually doubted the power of the dark side. What caused the Jedi to fear the Sith was that they could focus all their hatred and rage and draw power from them.

And right now, Maul was experiencing an all consuming hated for the Liger.

The Liger. How Maul hated that fool. He had so much potential and could have been and excellent apprentice to Maul. Even the Master would have difficulty in dealing with the feline warrior. But the flaw in his training was that his principal power was his use in chi. That was Bast's foolish mistake in training the Liger. He was putting out so much power that even a novice fighter, no, even a mere child could sense him. With the Sith's use of the Force, not even a Jedi Master such as Mace Windu or even Yoda would feel him.

It is as the Code of the Sith states: What is done in secret has great power.

Though what could be said about throwing a building being kept secret would be anyone's guess.

Maul let himself slip into the dark side. His Master's word's running though his mind: 'Let the hate flow though you.' Allowing himself to be engulfed once again by his hatred, Maul began releasing invisible Force waves around the entire building. Maul started straining. Never before had he attempted to move such a massive object. But he continued pushing himself onward, time was of the essence and the Liger would find him soon if he didn't hurry. The first sign of success was a cracking in the foundation along with the pipes and sewer lines for the warehouse coming apart. Sweat began forming on Maul's forehead but still he continued lifting the massive building into the air. Than with a final surge of DarkForce waves, the building was finally lifted a few yards off the ground.

The strain was incredible, but Maul only allowed it to fuel his rage to magnify his strength. With a bloodthirsty look on his face, Maul sent the entire building towards the still staggered Liger. Just as Maul had predicted, the Liger quickly snapped back into action.

The Liger stood his ground with total indifference to the massive object coming in to collide with him. This would be slightly difficult, but that did not matter. He simply stood his ground as his right fist began to glow with the same intensity he had when he first shed his armor. As the burning building closed in armored cat man, the greater the power he was focusing grew. Finally as the building was just a few meters away, the Liger leapt up and unleashed an uppercut. An ever increasing silver energy arc was unleashed, gaining length with every passing second. It had reached a height of over five story's. Which was more than needed. As expected, the arc had easily cutted the entire four story building in half from the bottom floor to the roof. All its contants were spread out thoughout the compound, spilling tons of metal and wood throughout the area. The sonic boom following the shining arc shattered every remaining piece of glass and even managed to douse the flames while the energy tore though the building and did not stop as it continued onward into the night sky. So great was its power that the surrounding buildings had been their sides facing the building had their bricks tore off and followed in the force of the massive energy slash.

The energy release was quite demanding on the Liger's system. He also had to generate a powerful chi shield to withstand the explosion and it had taken much out of him and that last slash had nearly exhausted his entire chi reserves. Killing simple army soldiers was one thing, destroying a massive building construction was quite another. As much as he hated it, he would have to go on the defensive until his reserves could be built back up. The Liger dropped back to the ground and begun a search for the intruder. He did not have to look far, for the Sith was right in front of him with his deadly weapon poised and ready to deliver a killing strike. Darth Maul slashed across the Liger's chest. A mist of dark crimson escaped from the lethal wound, as if all his evil power had left him.

And for that moment, the eyes of the two warriors meet. Despite having his eyes covered with his helmet, Maul could easily feel the emotion in Liger's eyes. The eyes both contained the same message: The superior warrior had triumph.

All had gone according to Maul's plan. It was obvious that the last blast would exhaust the Liger's energy reserves, though it would not take long to replenish them. That was another reason why the Force was superior to chi. Chi is the energy that relies within a person. The Force is the energy itself and that well would never run dry. Once the Liger had 'ran out of ammo' he was totally defenseless.

And a Sith is NEVER defenseless!

Darth Maul stood over the fallen corpse of the Liger. Despite what the Jedi said about the Sith, Maul was a creature of honor. Never before had he fought such a fierce battle and never even in his Master's life had such control of the Force been used just to dispatch a single opponent. He even felt a sense of gratefulness towards the Liger. If not for him, he would never have gained such a better control of the Force. With a final nod to pay his respect, the Sith went off to deal with the foolish Bast and finally complete his mission.

**XXXXXXX**

In Bast's chambers, Serena continued to stare at the Demon Queen. It took a bit for Serena to figure out what Bast was feeling. On her face was a look that was quite easy to tell that had not been on her visage for a long time. It was shock. Something had taken her completely by surprise and she was in shock. The very idea seemed so inconceivable that she even doubted her own sanity.

"...He's dead. The Liger's dead," her voice was barely above a coarse whisper.

Serena stood silent, the only joy she could find in Liger's passing was that it would hinder that wicked woman's plans. And she couldn't even do that. Since hearing how Bast had turned the child, Serena knew Moon Healing wouldn't work on the Liger. He had embraced his hatred willingly and she doubted any amount of Moon Power would have made a difference in trying to save him.

Slowly the shock disappeared from Bast's face only be replace with a flaring rage. Her body began taking on a white glow, glowing brighter with every word she spoke. "He killed him. All those years of training him...WASTED! IT COULD TAKE CENTURIES BEFORE I FIND ANOTHER CHILD WITH THAT MUCH POTENTIAL!"

Her entire body flared with a powerful white glow that shattered her private chambers. Just the force of her energy sent the unclothed Serena flying though the chamber until she impacted against the wall. Sheer luck her back wasn't broken; even more amazing was that she was still conscience. Her luck did not last long as a fist sized diamond was sent flying from its chest and ended up striking her forehead and knock her to unconscious.

However, that was not the only injuries Bast had planned to inflict. With a howl of total bloodlust, she destroyed half the warehouse by punching a hole throughout the building. In that moment, not only had she just destroyed over a million dollars worth of jewels, but also the tape recording of Maul's voice and the photos of his rampage. Destroying all evidence that the Sith had ever came to Earth. Bast did not care about damage to her base or even being spotted by Heaven. The assassin had just destroyed over a thousand years worth of work. Even if she gained the Silver Crystal, it would take centuries just to rebuild her forces.

Bast, the Demon Queen of Cats, strode off though the remains of her base towards the attacker, never once not caring about property damage. There was killing to do.

**XXXXXXX**

Outside in the cold winter night, Darth Maul stood ready. It was quite easy to tell what was coming his way. Bast was emanating so much power that it rocked the entire compound. A maelstrom of total energy ran uncontrolled throughout the area. There was so much of the silver energy flowing from the demon that it seemed to turn the night sky white as snow. It was quite obvious what was happening.

Bast was coming.

The winds blew his loose Sith attire back. The ground beneath him started to give away as it would in a massive earthquake. It was quite obvious that a physical force of nature was coming to kill him.

But the Sith stood his ground. His Master had taught him that there was no power greater than the dark side and killing the Liger had shown that none could overcome its might. Bast's steps echoed with the same sound as thunder as she moved closer. Right in front of him he saw an entire warehouse just blown away and whose pieces for thrown across the city by the winds. Where the building once stood, now showed a glowing woman walking towards him. He noticed that by the people of this world's standards, she would be considered attractive.

Finally she stood ten feet away from him. Both their eyes looked at the other with hatred. Bast spoke first, "YOU ARE THE ONE! THE ONE WHO RUINED ALL MY PLANS!"

"Your own incompetence has caused your downfall."

That was all it took to push Bast over the edge into a killing frenzy. She unleashed a massive burst of energy that sent Maul flying through the air and ending up penned against a wall. He tried walking back up towards Bast, but his efforts were in vain. Each wave of energy continued to hold him against the wall. Looking towards the center of the energy waves he saw Bast surrounded by an aura shaped as a jungle cat made of pure white energy. With a wave of her hand, she had manipulated the energy waves to force Maul's body as if he were crucified to wall. The force holding him back far surpassed the gravity training he had undergone so long ago. He was unarmed, his lightsaber had fell to the ground once the energy pulse hit. It wouldn't do him much could to use the Force to retrieve it since he couldn't move his arms.

Throwing an outstretch arm to gather the snow-white energy, a set of three foot long claws appeared just below her wrists. With a snarl of rage, she slashed at the Sith's midsection. Not too deep as to let him die, just deep enough to cause him to scream.

The Sith spoke not a sound even though his entrails were in danger of falling out.

Unfortunately, that only made Bast even angrier. She raised her normal hand and cupped his chin. "I am going to make you wish to die and make your torments the tales of the universe." She slashed again, causing more blood to be spilled. His continued silence had finally caused her to snap. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DESTROY ME?! ME?!" Another cut, this one close to Maul's heart. "FOOLISH MORTAL, NO ONE CAN DESTROY ME!" A slash to his side, just deep enough to cut though a rib. "ARROGRENT MORTAL! I AM POWER!"

That statement had caused Maul to think. Looking at the enraged demon, he noticed that her body was transparent with her white glow surrounding her. Scanning the woman with the Force revealed that there was no difference between her and the energy she was generating. It appeared her last statement was rather accurate. She IS power, or more precisely, energy. Bast was a form of energy with a conscience. One who was able to form a physical form for herself just as all those 'gods and goddesses' could. And with that knowledge in mind, Maul began remembering the lessons his Master had given him about the Force. The Force is an energy field created by all living things, and energy makes up the Force. Bast is a form of energy, all energy makes up the Force, and Maul controls the Force. So therefore, Darth Maul should be able to control Bast!

The Sith couldn't find anything wrong with the deduction he just made; the information had fitted the facts. Readying himself for the attack, Maul allowed himself to be once again swallowed whole by the power of the dark side. It did not matter that his arms were pinned, it does not take physical movement to yield that awesome power that his Master had shown him so often. He expanded his consciousness, feeling all the energy that he was facing. He had to work fast before Bast released what he was doing and finished him off.

"ANSWER ME!" Bast screamed as she struck again. She wanted him to tell her how much it hurt, but he just stood there and took it as if it didn't matter. It was obvious that he was in pain, but it was beginning to look like it was not the gashes in his flesh that was bothering him. It was if he was under some other strain even more painful than what she was doing. It was than Bast noticed that it was becoming rather difficult to maintain her shape. Looking up at her prisoner, she noticed that her energy pulses weren't holding him against the wall as they were a minute ago. Right than it occured to her just what the Sith was trying to do. If she didn't kill him soon, she was going to die. How, she didn't know. But if anyone could do it, it would be her opponent. So what was she to do? Continue torturing the ninja or save herself?

Self-preservation instantly won out against her hatred towards the assassin.

She began drawing her power back towards her, trying to regain her psychical form as she continued driving her claws into the Sith. Maul found himself being attacked on two fronts: Both the physical and mental. His entire body glistened with both sweat and blood as he continued to fight the demon for her power. This was worst than the fight against the Liger. Lifting the warehouse was far easier to do than containing Bast's energy. Trying to control this power was the same as trying to stop a tornado. Maul was undergoing shear torture to continue drawing Bast energy towards him. His whole body felt as if it were on fire. But the Sith ignored it.

Maul remembered his Master's lessons: There is no pain where strength lies.

Pushing the staggering agony aside, Darth Maul continued to draw the energy towards him. Finally he had taken a hold of enough power as where Bast could no longer hold him against the wall. With a simple jerk, Maul found himself back on the ground and drawing more of the clear white energy around his gloved hands. He held his outstretched arms, gather more and more energy with each passing second.

By now, the energy sphere was the size of a basketball.

It was quite obvious to Bast that, as unlikely as it seemed, if she stayed she would die. The cat demonness tried to teleport away, but found she could not. The assassin had too much of a hold of her power that if she teleported away, her energy would disperse. And if she dispersed her energy, she would truly die. And death for an immortal was something all deities feared. She lashed out with another set of claws, this time hoping they would decapitate the ninja. Her hopes were quickly dashed as she saw her claws simply pass though. She had not even the power to remain solid.

The ball of power was now the size of a car.

Bast looked at her killer's face and stared at his yellow eyes that held all the hatred in his heart. It would not be long now. In a matter of seconds, the black clothed warrior would have condensed her entire life force into that massive ball he was channeling. What had made the feel of defeat taste even worst was that she couldn't figure out how he was doing this. What power was he using to take control of a demon queen? And why couldn't she feel this power? "DAMN YOU! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!"

"My hatred is eternal."

With that, the Sith hefted the power towards the star filled night. The energy sphere was than elongated and released as a gigantic beam of white energy that tore though the sky all the way into space. The shockwave generated by the blast tore though the surrounding area as would a nuclear explosion.

Once the dust cloud had dispersed, Maul took in his surroundings. The entire sector of the city had been totally devastated. Even the technology designed by the scholar Bast had stolen earlier had not survived the carnage unleashed by the Sith's battle with the Demon Queen and her thrall.

Looking down at himself, Darth Maul took in the damage he had attained. Numerous cuts and gashes along with a good deal of blood lost. His shirt was also torn to shreds, also due to the demonesses attacks. Maul quickly bandaged the wounds with medical equipment concealed in his utility belt. Once finished, he began walking towards the unconscious Sailor Moon. He found her both unclothed and bleeding from a slight head wound. The Sith put his medical training to use and examined the unconscious girl.

The little child shivered in the coldness of the night. Taking a hold of the Force, Darth Maul gestured for his cloak to come to him. He had removed it once he had initiated his attack on the factory. Taking care not to agitate her head wound, he wrapped the girl up to make her warm. The girl would be fine and make a complete recovery. The head wound was minor. At most she would have a severe concussion along with some memory loss. He doubted it would be necessary that she would remember any of this night, much less him.

Even better.

Maul looked the girl over. It just amazed him that such a little girl was deserving of such a powerful weapon as the Silver Imperium Crystal. It just didn't make any sense why Master Sidious would not want that weapon now. However, Maul knew that his Master was the only one who could rule the universe and Maul contented himself that allowing the frail human girl to hold the Silver Crystal was all a part of Lord Sidious'es plan.

Darth Maul sent a radio command for his speeder bike to come and pick him and the Moon Princess up. It had only taken seconds for the vehicle to arrive. Once it had arrived, he was already on the way to a hospital to drop the girl off for proper medical attention.

At long last, his mission was completed.

_End chapter four..._

**XXXXXXX**

YEEEESSSSSS! I DID IT! Pardon my happiness, but I just finished the longest fight scene I've ever written. And if you're wondering, the Liger was inspired by the episode of 'Zoids' where the Liger Zero first dons the green Panzer armor to fight the Elephander. The ending where the Liger Panzer threw off its armor to show its sleek black body made that episode one of the coolest ones ever. If you have trouble picturing what he looks like, just picture a buffed up warrior in a cloth and armor version of the Liger Zero with a metal Wolverine like mask. Also, if you like my first 'Ranma as a Villain' story, just keep checking out my site daily because I've got a couple more similar stories rolled up my sleeve. And if you're wondering, the scene where Maul assaulted the factory base was inspired by the Darth Maul comic book issue where our favorite Sith Apprentice laid siege on Grandmaster Lex's manor. And yes, if you couldn't figure it out, that was Ranma. As with Silvercat, if I get enough fan mail, I just might also do a _'Tales of the Liger.'_


	5. Epilogue

From: WDCain Man  
Subject: [Sailor Moon/Star Wars][FanFic] Darth Maul: Of Siths and Sailors

_**Disclaimer:**_ Darth Maul and Sidious are trademark of Disney and Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi. So all characters belong to their respected owners.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Of Siths and Sailors**_

_**Part Five:**_

_**Epilogue**_

**XXXXXXX**

The first thing Serena saw when she woke up in a hospital room was an exhausted Rei sleeping on a chair next to her bed. The first thing Rei saw when she woke up in a hospital room was a smiling Serena holding her in a friendly hug.

The past twenty-four hours had been the most terrifying in Rei's entire life. She woke up from the battle with the Silver Crystal on her and Serena missing. The fear took hold of her. Had Serena been killed and this was the Imperium Crystal's way of saying she was now leader of the Sailor Scouts? Was Sailor Moon all right? Was she even still alive? It wasn't until they received a call from Serena's parents that they learn she was all right.

Once their hug ended, Rei ran to the door and called in the rest of the Scouts to the room. Soon Serena found herself in a massive group hug with the Inner Scouts. The Outer Scouts couldn't make it until later because Uranus had upped her training, saying she would never be that vulnerable again. Serena's family was now speaking to the doctors. Darien and Rini were currently recovering at his apartment. Rini's injuries were minor but it would take a while before Tuxedo Mask would join the Sailor Scouts in a fight. The doctors said he had a few broken ribs along with several second degree burns on his flesh.

Amy was the first one to start the questioning. "Serena, just what happen? You disappeared after the fight, but the crystal was found by Rei. Why would they want you and just throw it away?"

Serena began searching her memory to find the answers. Sadly, as the bandage wrapped around her forehead stated, her memories of the events were totally shattered. All the shards that she could make out didn't make any sense. The only thing she could remember was a cold voice that would haunt her for many nightmares to come. "I, I don't... remember."

Amy nodded. She had seen Serena's x-rays and knew she had a concussion. "We don't have much to go on. There was a tremendous amount of power being giving off at a factory in that old ran down suction of town. We got there before sunrise and found the entire place demolished. It was frightening, we found some of the remains of the cat troopers that abducted you and feared the worst. That place was totally devastated. It was just like looking at Hiroshima and Nagasaki after the war. Serena, PLEASE try and remember! We need to know who did this." Amy felt she had expressed her urgency rather well.

"I, I don't remember any of it. Someone came and... killed them all. Nothing could stop him... whoever he was." Her voice spoke with strain.

That's when the Scouts began sending out questions.

Amy: "Who did it?"

Rei: "How strong is he?"

Mina: "Where did he come from?"

Lita: "Is he cute?"

Serena would have facefaulted with the rest of her friends if her body wasn't so sore. She than took on a very stern and scared voice that her friends had never heard her with before. "I don't know who that was, but I hope we never meet him. We wouldn't win guys. We wouldn't win..." Serena drifted off. The fear in her voice was felt by her teammates.

Mina, being Mina, decided that she was the best to lighten the mood. She grabbed Serena and lifted her out of the bed. "Up and at 'em girlfriend! I saw some hot young interns here that just SCREAMED 'Chase me!' And it's only fitting that the Goddess of Love goes on the prowl with her friends."

That was when the girls noticed that Serena was wearing one of those hospital gowns without a back. Which gave all of Serena's friends a good look at her welt covered rear.

"EEP!" Serena dove back into the bed and desperately tried to disappear beneath the blankets. Her friends got a good laugh at her embarrassment.

A grinning Rei approached her. "What happen to you? It looked like someone spanked you with a paddle with holes in it."

"Oh, that silly Silvercat shoot me there with a machine gun. Fortunately Planet Power protected me from that brave warrior." All the Scouts looked as her. Both Lita and Darien had told them of Silvercat's high combat skills and how incredibly dangerous he was.

Lita freaked out. "SILLY SILVERCAT?! BRAVE WARRIOR?! THE PSYCHO WITH THE GUNS?! WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING SO KINDLY OF HIM?!"

Serena tried to remember why she felt that it was more of a tragedy than a blessing that the New York cat man died. "I, I can't remember. It's just that I know he wasn't really a bad guy." All the girls could hear the depression present in their princess's voice.

A moment had passed as the Sailor Scouts watch their leader mourn for that, in their opinion, psychotic monster. They just couldn't understand what Serena saw that was good in him. But just as they helped Neflyte, the 4 Weird Sisters, and Hotaru, they knew that even the most wicked could have the purist souls.

Lita spoke up. "Come on guys. Lets leave 'Sleeping Beauty' here alone. Her family'll be coming to check up on her."

"Take care, Meatball Head." Rei joked as she and the others left. Just as the heroines left, their leader's family came walking right in.

Serena looked up, planning on calming her naturally worried parents. Instead her mother gave her the most disapproving look ever and her father actuary looked ready to kill someone.

Her father stormed up towards his injured daughter. His hands were clinch tight, ready to strangle someone. "WHO IS HE?!"

"WHAAA?" Serena looked over at the door to see her brother giving off a smile that would put a Cheshire cat's to shame.

Her mother approached, "Serena, we talked to the doctor and he's told us about the wounds. Bruises around your vagina, welts on your ass, you always being so happy seeing your boyfriend. It's obvious to all of us."

Serena was starting to panic. "What is?"

"You're into bondage."

Serena opened her mouth, than shut it, than opened it again. "HUH?"

"How else did this happen to you?"

Serena found herself presented with a nasty choice. Either tell the truth and blow her secret identity or let her parents think she's the world's greatest pervert. Sadly, there was no choice at all.

"I'm sorry, I just like being spanked."

"I'LL KILL HIM!" With that, her daddy ran out the room ready for a killing spree while her mother broke down crying and ran out the room in sobs. The last one to leave was Sammy. Who was just snickering about how Grandma would react and how he couldn't wait to tell everyone this.

Serena's opinion of Silvercat instantly dropped down a few points along with her self-respect and dignity.

**XXXXXXX**

At the Time Gate...

Sailor Pluto, the Scout of Time, laughed for the first time in weeks. Watching her 'noble' ruler from the Time Gate blush like that had caused her to smile a true honest smile. Her enjoyment was quickly dashed as she looked at the Sith returning to his Master. Soon, they would conquer the known galaxy and impose a reign of fear and terror to last for years. So many lives would be lost and planets placed under slavery.

And she would let it happen.

It was all part of the deal she had made with the Sith Lord. In exchange for spearing Crystal Tokyo from their conquest, she would not attempt to deviate their future from taking place. That was why she had dealed with Lord Sidious to send his Apprentice to save the Sailor Scouts from Bast and her Feliner Clan. It was the only way to ensure the survival of Crystal Tokyo in that bleak future. Of course she would have to contain the kingdom to Earth, for it was quite obvious that Neo-Queen Serenity would oppose this Tyranny if she learned of its existence. And all she had to do was not warn anyone of the Sith's coming. Sailor Pluto, the guarding of all time, had chosen the lives of one small kingdom over the fate of the entire universe.

For the thousandth time, she wept for the future she would cause.

**XXXXXXX**

Darth Maul had just disembarked from the Sith Infiltrator. At the bottom of the ramp stood his master. Maul approached with his head bowed. "All has went according to your will, Master Sidious."

The Sith Master gave an approving nod to his fellow Sith. "You have done well, my young apprentice. You have destroyed Bast and her generals. More than enough to put an end to her entire clan."

Maul removed his hood, revealing his demonic visage. "Of course Master, Bast was nothing compared to the power of the dark side."

"And was our secrecy maintained?"

"Yes Master. The Force revealed that the Moon Princess did not even remember her night in captivity."

Sidious gave another approving nod. "And of the wounds you suffered?"

"There is no pain where strength lies."

Darth Sidious came as close as he ever could to smiling. "Excellent Lord Maul. I see that you have gain an even greater understanding of the power at your disposal." The Sith Master began walking down the corridor. "Now come with me, I have another mission for you."

Darth Maul followed his master. "Lord Sidious, I am yours to command."

**XXXXXXX  
****_The End_  
****XXXXXXX**

Praise God! It's finally done. Personally, my gripe with Episode I was that stupid Jar Jar Binks took up more screen time than our favorite Sith. That was what I thought did the most damage to that film. I felt that I had completed what I set out to do: Make a killer action story with cool fight scenes with even cooler super villains. All the characters followed their personalities to a 'T.' My only gripe was that I couldn't let the Scouts meet Darth Maul due to the secrecy of the Sith. Other than that, I have to say that this has been my best work yet. Please e-mail me at wdcain if you think so. Who knows, if I get enough fan mail, I just might do some more Darth Maul stories were he meets and kills more anime villains.


End file.
